The Fairies and the Cat
by mr.undead
Summary: The last Dragonborn and Alduin the World Eater are sent to the kingdom of Fiore and must find each other again to finish what had been started This is a crossover between The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and Fairy Tail I make no claim of ownership of the two franchises or their characters, Fairy Tail is property of the Funimation company and Bethesda Softworks owns Skyrim
1. And so it begins

Keshhar the young Khajiit of nineteen years stood out in the field of Sovngarde which was covered by mist ready to face the mighty Alduin the world eater with the three legendary Dragonborn: Gormlaith Golden-Hilt; clad in steel plate armor with matching gauntlets and boots, in her right hand she held an iron shield, on her right hip was her scabbard that held her beloved ancient Nord sword, and on her back sat a quiver of iron arrows ready to pierce the flesh of her foes, her long blonde hair reached down to her shoulders, on her face she had 3 green lines painted diagonally across her face which matched her eyes. Hakon One-Eye; clad in ancient Nord armor that bore many scratches and dents from his many battles, his red hair was pulled back into a ponytail with braids on the sides of his head, on his chin was a short but thick beard that matched his hair, his left eye was gray while the left was brown, and on his back he carried his ancient Nord battle axe. And the last was Felldir the Old who had white hair tied back, he had a beard which had a small band tied around it, he wore a robe similar to the robes worn by the Greybeards and on his back rested an ancient nord greatsword.

Keshhar himself stood clad in dragon scale armor; his boots were made up of Iron shoes with a leather heel that would lend themselves to scaled shingles at the lower leg portion of the boot, his chestplate had many spikes on the shoulders. A scale like texture made up the collar and waist portions of the piece of armor, and three spikes adorned the front of the collar, the Gauntlets which protected his forearms had bumpy scaled bits on the wrist, transforming into sheaths of scales, the helmet left his face exposed and 6 spikes of varying sizes make their way out of the temple portion before sweeping back. In Keshhar's left hand he held a dragon scale shield to match his armor and in his right he held a dragonbone war axe as his silver feline eyes took in the sights around them, he had his tail wrapped around his waist almost like a belt to keep it from getting in the way, under his right eye he bore a scar that came from three claws from a ferocious animal, on his back was a quiver of dragon bone arrows his ears were flattened against his head inside of his helmet This didn't hinder his hearing really at all, his fur was gray, he had stripes going down his neck, long hair on the top of his head which had been combed back which his helmet covered.

"We cannot fight Alduin in this mist, clear skies together!" Gomlaith ordered. "LOK VAH KOOR!!" The four of them shouted. The most was cleared giving them view into the field but suddenly Alduin's voice was heard "Ven Mul Riik!" Alduin shouted. And as quickly as the mist was dispersed it reformed. "Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?" Hakon asked in anguish. "Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!" Gomlaith shouted. "LOK VAH KOOR!!!!" They all shouted again. And again the mist was cleared. But Alduin didn't care "Ven Mul Riik!!" Alduin shouted again allowing the mist to form completely once again. "His power crumbles - do not pause for breath!" Felldir demanded. "LOK VAH KOOR!!" They all shouted once again. However instead of shouting again Alduin flew in over them summoning fire to rain down from the sky and he let out a fearsome roar. Keshhar wasn't afraid he had come here prepared to die and the other nord heroes were not afraid in the slightest "Joor Zah Frul!" Keshhar shouted. This shout forced Alduin to leave his place in the sky and slam down on the ground where the four began attacking him mercilessly until he was about to die and Keshhar walked up to deliver the killing blow Alduin stared up at him with his enraged red eyes "You may have defeated me now Dovahkiin, but know that I will return in the future and destroy you and all of Tamriel!" Alduin sneered. "There is no future for you, Alduin." Keshhar retorted as he raised his axe. "Filok Qah Tiid." Alduin suddenly shouted. This was a shout Keshhar had never heard of before and it caused a large purple vortex which had red lightning shooting out of it in all directions to appear, Alduin leapt into this vortex with little hesitation and Keshhar was sucked in seconds later. Keshhar flew through what seemed to be a tunnel of purple energy and red lighting for what felt like days until this vortex finally spat him out in the middle of a large forest seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Upon being spat out Keshhar slammed his back into a tree very hard. Causing him to drop both his axe and his shield, Keshhar groaned as he felt his side "Damn, I think that broke a couple ribs." Keshhar said with a groan. He then pulled out a potion of healing, he knew how to do restoration magic very well but he felt that this was easier, so he uncorked the red bottle and drank the contents. After drinking the potion he felt his ribs heal in mere seconds. Keshhar then stood up and stretched then he walked over to where he assumed his axe had fallen after his 'landing' and he was correct as he found his powerful dragon bone war axe, he picked it up and put it back on to the holder on his hip then he walked away, without wrapping his tail back around his waist. After a few minutes Keshhar happened upon a dirt road "This may lead to a hold." Keshhar said. Keshhar then turned and began to follow the road, it went until sundown before he finally could see a city in the distance, he didn't recognize the city at all and he had seen all of the holds in Skyrim too many times to count Keshhar made a quick decision and covered his face using a piece of cloth leaving his silver feline eyes exposed and wrapped his tail around his waist again then he made his way over to the city. He walked around the busy streets of the city but recognized none of it "Where the hell am I?" Keshhar thought to himself. Soon he reached the market district of the city "Well now I'm lost..." Keshhar mumbled. Then he walked over to one of the booths "Hello, do you know where an inn is in this city?" Keshhar asked the man at the booth. "Why just down the road on the right is the Crescent Moon Inn." The man at the booth replied. "Thank you." Keshhar replied. Keshhar then made his way down to the inn that the person had told him about upon getting inside he saw a person appearing to be close to Keshhar's age with spiky pink hair, a scaly-looking scarf, a backpack with a blanket or something tied to the top of it and what appeared to be anyway: a red coat. Scarfing down as much food as he seemed to be able to, a blue cat stood next to him on the table acting in a similar manner. "By the gods..." Keshhar mumbled to himself. He then approached someone dressed in a green tunic and black boots standing behind a counter who he assumed to be the innkeeper "Excuse me, I'd like to rent a room. Just for the night." Keshhar said. "Very well, that will be 2000 jewel." The man said. Keshhar was confused when the man said "jewel" as septims were the only currency he had ever needed so Keshhar reached down into his satchel and pulled out a small bag filled with 90 septims "Will this cover it?" Keshhar asked. The man looked into the bag he'd just been handed in awe "Y-Yes this will definitely cover your stay tonight." The innkeeper replied as he tucked the small bag into his pocket. "You can have the room on the left, make yourself at home." The innkeeper said as he pointed Keshhar where to go. "Thank you." Keshhar said as he walked over to the room he had been assigned. It wasn't that different from the rooms at the inns in Skyrim containing a bed in the far corner of the room, a nightstand on the other side with a chair next to that, a dresser near the door, and a decorative rug on the ground. Keshhar closed the door behind him as he walked in Keshhar then sat down on the edge of the soft bed "What could have happened?" Keshhar mumbled to himself as he clasped his face in his hands which were still covered by his gauntlets. Keshhar then laid down on the bed without even bothering to take off his helmet or his makeshift mask.

The next morning Keshhar woke up with a yawn then he stood up and stretched his entire body including his tail before he wrapped it around his waist again he then walked out of the room "Thank you." Keshhar said to the innkeeper before walking out of the door and soon Keshhar made his way to the center of the town with no real plans just to wander around and maybe get his bearings. Most of the morning went on pretty uneventful that is until Keshhar saw a group of many girls clambering around a someone who they called "Salamander" Keshhar was very confused as he'd never heard of this person and soon pushed his way to the front of the crowd only to see a man with short dark blue hair, and a strange brown tattoo on his forehead above his eye, the man wore a blue cape with symbols of some kind that Keshhar couldn't recognise on the sides, and a white shirt under that

Soon after the person with the pink hair showed up again "Igneel! Igneel! It's me!" The person with the pink hair shouted as he pushed through the crowd. "Who the heck are you?" The person with the pink hair asked. Suddenly the mob of women attacked him and started beating him senseless "Now, now everybody calm down." The man with the cape said. He then pulled out a marker and paper and wrote the word 'Salamander' on said paper "Here, now you can brag to all your friends." The man said. "But I have no idea who you are." The person with the pink hair said. But Keshhar wasn't paying attention to any of that at the moment he was focusing on the rings that the man was wearing on his left hand; one bore the image of a heart, and the other of a crescent moon. Keshhar had seen magic rings before and could tell that was exactly what those were but he'd never seen magic like that, the man suddenly summoned a spiral of purple flames under his feet "I'm throwing a party on my yacht tonight and you're all invited." The man said as he flew off. "Something isn't right about that man..." Keshhar thought to himself.

Keshhar decided that night that he'd be sneaking on to whatever party this man was planning to see what was going on. Night came sooner than expected and Keshhar managed to sneak on to this man's boat with relative ease, as a khajiit he had a natural gift for sneaking and he had to take down a few men but it was rather easy to do.

"These men don't look like party servants they look a lot like pirates." Keshhar thought to himself as he snuck around under the bottom of the ship. Until he noticed a strange smell in the room where drinks were stored, he recognized the smell, it was a potion that forced those who drank it into a very deep sleep. Keshhar's eyes widened and he quickly moved above deck where he was horrified to see many men not unlike the ones he had left in the lower decks each carrying at least two unconscious women who were dressed in very fancy attire for the night and what was worse he saw a blonde girl also around his age saying that the man who had organized this whole event was "the worst wizard alive" and Keshhar could feel himself reaching for his axe but instead of just slicing through these people like paper as he had originally planned he quickly thought of something better to do to get close to the bastard who organized this "Feim zii gron." Keshhar whispered which caused his body to become intangible and nearly invisible, though he could still walk on solid ground he then passed through the crowd of people with ease and stopped next to the man who started this whole thing right as his body became solid again, upon seeing Keshhar standing next to him the man jumped and almost fell right on his ass "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The man demanded. Keshhar didn't reply, he simply reached for his axe and readied his shield then when the crew moved in the boy with the pink hair slammed in through the ceiling "Natsu!" The blonde girl shouted. Keshhar was surprised that the person made it out there but what surprised him more was when he saw the blue cat from earlier who had sprouted wings "Oh hey Lucy." The blue cat said directed at the blonde girl. But his attention quickly shifted from that to seeing the boy with the pink hair (who he figured out was named Natsu) kneeling and looking very sick Keshhar shrugged as he saw the cat pick up the newly dubbed Lucy with his tail and fly her away as considering what he'd done in his life it wasn't the strangest thing he'd seen. The men moved in on Keshhar but he was able to send them to the ground with ease, without killing any of them while the others kicked and beat up Natsu for a while until he blocked one of their hits "Fairy tail..." Natsu said. Keshhar glanced back at him which resulted in Keshhar taking a punch to the jaw but soon after they felt the ship rock and literally be thrown into port, Keshhar along with several of the crew were sent flying from the boat, and the party guests were also seen getting away Keshhar then stood up and saw Natsu stand up from the wreckage of the ship "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asked. Two men were sent to attack Natsu but Natsu sent them flying with ease and showed a red mark on his shoulder "My name is Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before!" Natsu shouted. Keshhar looked at Natsu very impressed as earlier Natsu could barely move from his motion sickness. "That mark on his arm, he's the real deal Bora." One of the crew said visibly scared. "Don't call me that, idiot." The newly dubbed Bora said. "I don't know what your aim in this is man, and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what. I won't let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name." Natsu said angrily. "So what are you gonna stop me or something?" Bora asked. "Prominence Typhoon!!" Bora shouted as several streams of fire shot from him and right at Natsu. Keshhar started to run toward Natsu in an attempt to save him but before he took even two steps he stopped and looked at the fire stunned "Ugh.. this is so gross, are you sure you're really a fire wizard because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Natsu said as he seemed to be eating the fire some how. "By the nine!" Keshhar shouted. Keshhar had seen walking skeletons, giants, demon soldiers attempting to kill him, people conjuring living things out of thin air and even faced against dragons but this officially took the title of strangest thing he had ever seen. Keshhar snapped out of his trance and turned back to the fight, putting his axe away and choosing to do this with his hands "WULD NAH KEST!!!" Keshhar shouted as he flew across where the crew was behind Bora and knocked many of them down with ease and the rest went down from an explosion Natsu set off but Bora stood above another flaming spire "Hey Bora, I swear I've seen this kid before, the pink hair and the scaly looking scarf he's gotta be the real one." One of the crew said. "Salamander??" Keshhar heard Lucy say in astonishment. "What about this other guy?" Someone else asked. "I don't know who or what he is." The crew member from before said. Bora didn't reply he simply shot one blast of fire at Natsu and another at Keshhar, Keshhar put up a ward which blocked the attack easily without even scratching his armor while Natsu simply caught the blast and ate it Keshhar didn't listen to Natsu's comment about it all he did was scale a building in the span of a couple seconds then leap up toward Bora "IIZ SLEN NUS!!" Keshhar shouted which sent what seemed to be a wall of freezing cold air, colder than the peaks of the highest mountains, which caused Bora to be frozen in place then Natsu came in and without warning sent a flaming fist right into Bora's face which shattering the ice that encased his body and sending Bora flying into a clock tower, while it was good that Bora had now been defeated the entire the port of the city they were in had all but been reduced to flaming rubble, Keshhar saw Natsu and Lucy running away from the army of guards that was coming toward them quickly and, following his instincts, he followed and caught up with them quickly "Who are you anyway?" Natsu asked while running. "Name's Keshhar." Keshhar replied smiling behind the cloth that covered his face.


	2. Part 2: Adventure in the Mountain

After their little "adventure" in the city whose port they had destroyed Keshhar, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all made their way back to the Fairy Tail guild hall. It took a long time as they had to walk a vast majority of the time Keshhar and Lucy suggested they take a train or at the very least a carriage but Natsu refused both ideas. Keshhar really had no problem with walking, he had to do it a lot on his adventures in Skyrim, he even had to climb mountains with nothing but his hands and feet, he was more worried that one of these people would start whining about how tired they were or something. Upon reaching the guild hall Keshhar looked it over "Nice building." Keshhar commented. "It's amazing, I never thought I'd get this close!" Lucy said ecstatically. Lucy had changed out of her fancy dress somewhere along the way they took to get back to Fairy Tail now she was wearing a blue short skirt and a white vest with a blue zipper, on her next to the ring where she kept her gate keys she had a black whip coiled up and ready for use in battle. Natsu then proceeded to kick the door open "We made it back alive!!" Natsu shouted. "We're home!" Happy added excitedly. Everyone chuckled as they greeted the four of them Lucy chuckled slightly as she looked around at all of the wizards "So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu, had to go starting trou- AHH!!" a buck toothed wizard said before Natsu kicked him in the face which sent the other wizard flying across the room. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?" Lucy shouted in shock. "You lies about that Salamander guy, I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu said angrily. "Don't get pissed at me, I'm not the one to blame here, I was just passing along a rumor I heard!" The buck toothed wizard exclaimed as he climbed out of a small pile of wood planks that used to be tables. "IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!" Natsu shouted growing even more angry. "This can't be good." Keshhar said as he looked around the room again. "You wanna fight?!" The buck toothed wizard demanded. "Let's go!!" Natsu shouted. Natsu punched the buck toothed wizard in the jaw which sent the buck toothed wizard flying across the room and knocking several other people into the air. Soon all of the wizards were at each other's throats "Oh wow, I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall." Lucy said in astonishment. "Does she not notice what's going on right now??" Keshhar thought to himself as he watched the others fight. "So Natsu finally made it back, huh?" Said someone with short black hair, a blue fairy tail emblem on his chest, and for some reason he was wearing nothing but his underwear and a silver cross necklace. "The hell is wrong with that guy?" Keshhar thought to himself. "Time we settled this once and for all." The person in his underwear said. "Gray, your clothes?" A woman at the bar said. "I don't have time for that right now." The person in his underwear replied as he joined in the fight. The woman at the bar was holding a wine glass, she had long brown hair that reached down to her mid back, she wore what looked like a blue bikini top, a pair of brown pants and three silver bracelets on each of her wrists. "This is why I don't date the men here, they have no class." She said annoyed as she took a sip from a barrel of wine this time. Keshhar stood stunned seeing this, in all his life he had never seen anyone drink like that. Lucy stared at the woman also in shock "Come here and fight me Natsu." Gray demanded. "Not until you put some clothes on." Natsu replied as he was holding that buck toothed wizard from before on the ground. "Oh come on, it's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." A seven foot tall man with spiky white hair who was clad in a blue suit said. "Shut it Elfman." Keshhar heard someone say. "I'm a real man you want me to prove it to ya?" Elfman said. "I can't believe he's encouraging them." Lucy said. Natsu and Gray responded by simultaneously punching Elfman in the face and sending him flying across the guild hall. "Woah! They knocked him out that easily!?" Lucy said in astonishment. "Jeez it's so noisy here, huh?" Keshhar and Lucy heard someone say and when they turned around they saw a man sitting with two girls in front of him who was soon hit by a rock. He too joined the fight between all of the guild members seconds later. "Wow there's not one sane person in this whole place." Lucy said. "Hello are you two new here?" Lucy and Keshhar heard someone say from behind them and they turned around to see a woman with long white hair, big blue eyes and clad in a red dress. "It's Mirajane, in the flesh!" Lucy said excitedly. "Should we stop them or something?" Lucy asked. "No, it's always like this around here, I just leave them alone." Mirajane replied. "And besides-" Mirajane said before she was cut off by being hit by an unconscious Elfman. "It's kind of fun don't you think?" Mirajane said shortly before passing out. Keshhar moves over to her quickly and moved the man aside "Is she okay?" Keshhar asked. The fighting continued until everyone started charging up their magical abilities Keshhar started getting a ward spell ready. Suddenly what seemed like a fifty foot tall, shadow person appeared "Would you fools stop bickering like children?!" The 'giant' exclaimed. "By the nine..." Keshhar said in astonishment. "He's huge." Lucy said in terror. All of the fighting stopped instantly "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here, master." Mirajane said. "Did you say master?!" Lucy shouted. Natsu suddenly started laughing "Talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won-" Natsu said before the 'master' stepped on him. "Well it seems we have some new recruits." The master said. "Yes, sir!" Lucy said frantically. Keshhar simply nodded. The master then inhaled and his size began to regress until he was simply an old man roughly two feet tall "Nice to meet ya." He said in a friendly manner. "He's tiny! And he's in charge?!" Lucy asked. Keshhar's eyes widened seeing this. "Yep, that's our guild master Makarov." Mirajane replied. Makarov then proceeded to do a flip up onto the balcony "YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT AGAIN!" Makarov shouted. Everyone stayed silent "You bunch of clods, just look at how much paperwork the magic council gave me! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" Makarov shouted. "Are you out of your minds?! All you kids seem to be good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!!" Makarov shouted. "However..." Makarov said. The paperwork suddenly caught fire "I say to heck with the magic council!" Makarov said. Then he threw the burning papers aside only for Natsu to eat them. Makarov then made a speech about how magic is powerful and 'what makes fairy tail number one'

Using a magic stamp Mirajane put a Fairy Tail emblem on Lucy's hand "Now where do you want your mark?" Mirajane asked while Lucy ran to show Natsu the emblem on her hand. "Is that a necessity?" Keshhar asked. "To join Fairy Tail yes." Mirajane replied. "Alright but I want to do it away from everyone else." Keshhar replied. "Why?" Mirajane asked. "Let's just say I'm not exactly normal." Keshhar replied. Mirajane just shrugged and the two moved into a corner of the building where it was less likely for them to be seen and Keshhar moved his helmet up slightly and pushed his hair aside revealing the fur on the back of his neck "Here." Keshhar said. Mirajane didn't bother asking about the fur she just put the stamp there and let Keshhar put his helmet back on. Keshhar got back and saw Natsu slam a poster into a board covered in wanted posters nearly breaking it. "What's with him?" Keshhar asked. "Someone in our guild got lost in a mountain, knowing Natsu that's exactly where he's going." Someone explained. "He may need help." Keshhar said. Keshhar then ran after Natsu and soon they were followed by Lucy. The three of them boarded a carriage that would take them to Mount Hakube. The carriage got them high up quickly the first thing Lucy did was take the blanket from Natsu the cold didn't bother Natsu based on his natural body heat being much higher than normal. And Keshhar's fur kept him warm so Lucy was the only one who could complain as she was wearing very light clothes. Lucy suddenly used her magic to summon a living clock to carry her in an attempt to keep herself warm. The group continued their assent until a giant monkey thing showed up and grabbed the clock spirit Lucy was hiding in "Me like human woman!" The monkey said. "The hell is that?!" Keshhar said. "That's a big Vulcan!" Happy said. The Vulcan grabbed Lucy's clock spirit and took it along with Lucy higher up the mountain "That's not good." Keshhar said. "Yeah let's move!" Natsu shouted. The two made it up to the vulcan's lair where it was reaching out to grab Lucy Keshhar switched from using his axe to his frost rune spell which he proceeded to cast behind the Vulcan and the resulting blast caused the Vulcan to stumble "Hey monkey, I'm looking for my friend he's a human man." Natsu said. "Man?" The Vulcan said confused. Then he started pointing to the exit to the cave "Hey I think he's gonna show me." Natsu said. Seconds later Natsu looked out of the mouth of the cave "MACOA!" Natsu shouted and a moment later the vulcan sent Natsu flying out of the cave. The vulcan then started dancing around chanting about how he likes Lucy "Big mistake!" Keshhar said. FUS RO DAH!!" Keshhar shouted which caused the Vulcan to be sent flying into a wall, seconds later it charged at Keshhar who stood ready to face it but before the monster could do anything Natsu flew in and slammed his flaming fist into its face which sent it flying across the cave again "Nice timing." Keshhar said. The Vulcan suddenly charged at them again "TIID KLO UL!" Keshhar shouted, acting on impulse, this shout caused time to slow and while it effected Keshhar too he could still move faster than the others could, Keshhar charged up a fireball and threw it right into the Vulcan's face and once the effects of the slow time shout had stopped he and Natsu delivered a powerful kick to the monster's face sending it into the same wall as earlier "That was awesome, but wasn't he supposed to tell us where Macoa is?" Lucy asked. "Whoops, forgot about that part..." Natsu replied. Keshhar just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly suddenly the Vulcan began to glow and a huge gust of wind flew from it Lucy held her skirt down while Natsu and Keshhar looked curiously at what was happening, seconds later the Vulcan disappeared and revealed Macoa "wait a second what?!" Keshhar said confused. "That monster must've taken over Macoa's body, that's how they survive." Happy explained. "Well is he okay?!" Keshhar said almost shouting. The four of them soon set about patching up Macoa, Keshhar helped as much as he could with healing spells and potions until Macoa was finally all patched up. Macoa proceeded to explain that he took down nineteen of those monsters but that one was the one that got to him. "Well let's just get you home to your son." Keshhar said as he and Natsu helped Macoa to his feet. "Right I'm sure he's worried." Macoa said. The group walked back into town and soon found Romeo (Macoa's son) sitting on their front doorstep crying "Hey Romeo!" Natsu called. Romeo looked up and saw his father and ran over to him at breakneck speed "Daddy, I'm so glad you're okay and I can handle those kid's teasing 'cause I'm a wizard's son." Romeo said between sobs of joy. "Hey Romeo next time those bullies pick on you here's what I want you to say 'Can your daddy defeat nineteen monsters all on his own 'cause mine can'." Macoa said. Natsu, Lucy, Keshhar and Happy then proceeded to make their way back to the guild hall while Romeo shouted thanks to them


	3. Everlue Mission Part 1

Keshhar woke up early after his and his friends' adventure into the mountains a day prior he was exhausted and fell asleep quickly in another inn not far from the Fairy Tail guild hall "Alright, time to get down to business." Keshhar thought to himself as he stood up and stretched his arms legs and tail before wrapping his tail around his waist again and tying his cloth to cover up his face again. He left the inn only moments later and made his way back to the fairy tail guild hall "Excuse me, Mirajane." Keshhar said as he walked up to Mirajane who was wearing a similar red dress to the one she had the day before but it was a slightly brighter color. "Yes, what do you need?" Mirajane asked with her usual chipper attitude. "Is there a library anywhere near here?" Keshhar asked. "Oh yeah follow me." Mirajane ordered. She led him into the back of the building and Keshhar looked around at the surprisingly large library in slight awe, sure the college of WinterHold's library was impressive but this was amazing. After getting over his amazement Keshhar walked through the isles of the library looking for books on history, dragons, Skyrim, and even khajiit but he didn't find much he only managed to find two books; one of dragons titled "Secrets of the Dragon's blood" and another on Khajiit simply titled "History of Khajiit." Keshhar spent the next hour reading through the first book before slamming it closed on the table "Dammit, this is a book of legends, not real dragons." Keshhar sneered. He then took a deep breath and started flipping through the next book but he soon wished he hadn't because one of the first passages in the book read "Not much is known about the khajiit anymore as their race went extinct over 1,000 years ago by unknown means." Keshhar dropped the book and fell down into a chair as his tail went limp, he didn't care about keeping it hidden from the others at the moment, and he sat there for about two minutes trying to process his shock with small tears slipping from his eyes as he realized that he was now alone in the world, somehow Alduin had sent them both forward over one thousand years into the future and Keshhar was now the only khajiit in existence. "Uh... Keshhar?" He heard someone say which snapped him out of his trance and he quickly wrapped his tail around his waist again. "Yes?" Keshhar replied. Mirajane rounded a corner to look at him, her blue eyes filled with concern "Is everything alright?" She asked. "Of course, why do you ask?" Keshhar replied as he wiped the last remaining tears from his eyes. "No, reason just wanted to make sure you were okay in here. Oh and by the way Natsu and Happy came in not to long ago and grabbed a job from the board, if you're interested." Mirajane said. "Oh thanks, I'll have to see what they're going for." Keshhar said as he stood up leaving the books behind. "By the way..." Mirajane said. "Yes?" Keshhar replied as he was in the process of walking out of the door. "Your tail is lovely." Mirajane said with a smirk on her face. Keshhar inhaled sharply hearing her say that "Y-you saw that?" Keshhar asked nervously. "Yeah, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Mirajane said with a smile. "Thank you." Keshhar replied as he sighed in relief. "Right, well I'll just go and see what Natsu and Happy are up to then, are they still here?" Keshhar asked. "No, they went to Lucy's house it's not too far from here." Mirajane replied. "Any directions?" Keshhar asked. "Yeah, head right through the center of town, and go passed the Kardia Cathedral, small red house with three floors; can't miss it." Mirajane explained. "Thank you. I suppose I'll see you when I get back." Keshhar replied before he left and made his way out of the building.

Keshhar walked for a while following Mirajane's instructions and soon found Lucy's home and also heard screaming and some crashing coming from inside "What the hell is going on in there?" Keshhar thought to himself as he knocked on the door. A coupled minutes later Keshhar was greeted by Lucy wearing a red T-shirt, a white belt and a pair of jeans that had the legs rolled up to her knees "Oh, hey Keshhar, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "Mirajane told me Natsu and Happy had a job found, wanted to see if they'd like any help." Keshhar replied. "Oh well come on in." Lucy replied as she stepped out of the way for him. "I just finished making a contract with a celestial spirit by the way." Lucy said. "Oh, sounds interesting, sorry I missed it." Keshhar replied as he and Lucy walked into the room where Natsu and happy were "So, I heard you guys had a job planned." Keshhar said. "Yep, we're actually putting a team together if you want to join." Natsu replied smiling. "Team?" Lucy said curiously. "Well everyone in the guild is allied to one another certain members who get along really well form teams within the guild, and teams can handle jobs that are too dangerous for one person to handle alone." Happy explained. "Interesting, now what's the job?" Keshhar asked. "whoa, strait to the point aren't you?" Lucy said. "Aye." Happy said. "Well here it is." Natsu replied before he pulled out a piece of paper explaining the job. Keshhar took the paper and held it so both he and Lucy could read it "So it's in Shiratsume, huh. No way! 200,000 Jewel just for taking a book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue?!" Lucy said excitedly. "Sounds like an easy enough job." Keshhar replied. "Wait what's this?" Lucy asked before she took the paper from Keshhar. "What's what?" Keshhar replied curiously. Lucy looked at the paper "Keep in mind Everlue is a dirty old man who is currently looking for maids with blonde hair." Lucy read. "We know a blonde haired girl don't we?" Natsu said with a mischievous tone in his voice. "Yep and I bet we could find her a maid's uniform." Happy said echoing Natsu's tone of voice. "Why you sneaky little... THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Lucy shouted. "Good thing celestial wizards, never go back on their word 'cause now you're stuck with us." Natsu said holding back a giggle while happy danced with what looked like a small living snowman. "BUT YOU TRICKED ME!!" Lucy screamed. Keshhar was struggling to restrain himself from laughing. "Aww, lighten up will ya? Now try getting into character and address Happy here and your master." Natsu replied. "NO WAY!!" Lucy screamed. "Think about it like this, if all goes well we can walk away with a lot of easy money." Keshhar said while chuckling slightly in an attempt to calm Lucy down.

Not too long after this Keshhar, Natsu, Happy and Lucy all got on to a carriage bound for the town of Shiratsume "Are you enjoying your carriage ride master? Anything I can get you?" Lucy asked in a mocking tone. She was now wearing a pink tank top, a black skirt, she had a red ribbon in her hair, and at her side was her black whip. The carriage that the four of them were riding in looked like a small house, a door in the back, two windows on the walls to the right and left, it seemed like it was made to house roughly five people all sitting next to each other "I could really use a barf bag right about now." A sickly Natsu replied. "I claimed the part of the master, so I should be giving the orders!" Happy shouted. "Shut up, you stupid feline." Lucy replied now visibly annoyed. "I still don't get why we didn't just walk." Keshhar said as he leaned back against one of the walls of the carriage. "Because this is faster no matter what you think about it." Lucy replied. "Oh, hey Natsu." Lucy said. "What's up?" Natsu asked still sounding sick. "I was just wondering why you asked me to join your team." Lucy inquired. "Because you seemed like a nice person." Natsu replied. Lucy looked at Natsu surprised with a slight pink tint to her cheeks "Did he just compliment me?" Lucy thought to herself. "But you're just so weird." Natsu added. Lucy's face then went from surprised to angry "The fire eater with the talking cat thinks I'm weird?!" Lucy thought to herself. "Anyway I'm totally stoked about my first job, I know I'm gonna nail it." Lucy said. "For real I thought you were angry." Happy said as he looked up from eating a large fish. "Where did that come from?" Keshhar asked. "My pack." Happy said simply. "Yeah I was at first but if this perv likes pretty girls I'm perfect for the job right?" Lucy replied with a smirk. "All you humans look alike to me." Happy replied. Keshhar chuckled slightly at that "What are you laughing at? I'm pretty sure human includes you." Lucy said looking at Keshhar. "I just find it funny." Keshhar replied. "Anyway I think we should work out how we're going to split the reward, since I'll be doing all of the work, I think we should split it seventy, and thirty divided between you three." Lucy said. "You only want ten percent?" Happy said surprised. "I'm the seventy!!!" Lucy shouted angrily. The four of them got into town and got a lot of weird looks from people "That's the last time I'm riding in one of those." Natsu said getting over his motion sickness. "You say that every time." Happy said. "Ugh, I'm starving." Natsu complained. "Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked. "Oh yeah, that's a great idea and while we're at it why don't you eat Plue or your cow." Natsu said sarcastically. "Why would I do something like that?!" Lucy asked shocked. "It's kind of the same thing." Natsu replied. "So you can eat fire, but not your own that's pretty lame." Lucy replied. "Uh Lucy, What is Natsu talking about?" Keshhar asked. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused. "Who's Plue and this cow?" Keshhar asked. "Oh those are two of the celestial spirits, Plue is the little doggy and the cow is Taurus the bull." Lucy explained. "Oh, interesting I've never really heard of something like that." Keshhar replied. The four of them soon came across a restaurant which had a sign on it that simply read 'restaurant' "whoa! Let's stop and get a bite." Natsu said excitedly. "Nah, I'm fine but you three enjoy." Lucy replied as she walked away. "I'm not really hungry either so I suppose I'll just wait out here for Lucy to get back." Keshhar said. "Alright then I guess." Natsu replied as he headed for the door. "You sure you're good?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, have fun you two." Keshhar replied as he leaned against the wall next to the door. "Okay then... What is with those two we should be eating together as a team." Natsu mumbled as he and happy entered the restaurant. Lucy returned a while later wearing a maid's uniform with her hair tied into pigtails at the sides of her head "They inside?" Lucy asked. "Yep." Keshhar replied as he stood up. "Hmm she looks pretty cute in that." Keshhar thought to himself. But he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind, he knew that he was blushing but his fur and the cloth hiding his face both did an excellent job of hiding that. The two of them entered and after a bit of searching they found Happy and Natsu gorging themselves on as much meat as possible "Be sure to save all the fat stuff for Lucy." Natsu said with a mouth full of beef. "Yeah from the looks of her that's what she likes the most." Happy replied. "Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean??" Lucy demanded as she and Keshhar walked up to the table. "Oh, hey you guys." Natsu said. "Don't be shy you guys, I know I look adorable in this uniform." Lucy said before she winked at Natsu and Happy. When they both saw Lucy in her new uniform both of their jaws dropped "Have you had enough to eat, master? Or should I get some more, your wish is my command." Lucy said. "What do we do? We were joking about the costume but she took it seriously." Happy whispered to Natsu. "We're just gonna have to go along with it, just don't say anything okay?" Natsu whispered back. "I can hear you!" Lucy said agitated. "We both can." Keshhar said. After that the four of them paid for the food Natsu and Happy had eaten and made their way to the client's house. It was a big house with large green doors, a white outside and a blue roof and from the outside it was easy to tell the house had about three floors "Reminds me of Proudspire Manor." Keshhar thought to himself while tears started welling up in his eyes from his homesickness. "Oh Keshhar, you ok?" Lucy asked sounding concerned. "Oh, uh yeah I'm fine." Keshhar replied quickly pushing away his thoughts of Skyrim. "Oh okay you just looked a little sad." Lucy explained. "It's nothing, let's just go see the client." Keshhar replied as he gestured to the door in front of them. "Right." Natsu said before pushing the door open and the four of them were greeted by a woman looking like she was in her late forties or early fifties who had dark hair which reached down to her shoulders and she was wearing a jade pendant around her neck, a pink dress with thin, vertical, black stripes that reached her ankles "Hello, I'm Amelia, I presume you're the wizards here to take the job my husband has requested." The woman said smiling. "Yep that's us." Natsu replied. "Alright follow me, my husband is in the living room." Amelia said as she began to walk to her husband. The team entered the houses living room and sat down on a comfortable leather couch with a marble coffee table in front of hem and soon a middle aged man came in wearing a well made suit the man had short gray hair, darker eyebrows, and a small square of hair above his lip "My name is Kaby Melon, I'm pleased to meet you." The man said. "He said melon." Happy said drooling slightly. "Oh man you have a tasty name." Natsu added also drooling. "Stop being rude you guys!" Lucy said reprimanding them. Kaby chuckled "Don't worry I get that a lot." Kaby said with an amused smile on his face. "We'll first thing's first, allow me to tell you about the job." Kaby said. "It's pretty strait forward really, Duke Everlue has a book in his possession called Day Break, I want to burn it or destroy it in some other way." Kaby explained. "No problem, I'll burn the whole place down if you want." Natsu said as a small fireball appeared over his finger. "He likes fire." Happy said pointing at Natsu. "I won't be arrested for arson because of the two of you!" Lucy said annoyed. "Right then, we should probably get to work then, where is this Duke Everlue?" Keshhar asked. "Right to the point interesting. Here's what the house looks like" Kaby said as he pulled out a picture of a massive mansion that for some reason was pink. "Wait a second, can I just ask why sir?" Lucy asked. "For two hundred thousand jewel who the heck cares?" Natsu asked. "Exactly, how's and why's are tedious, that's why I prefer to just get strait to work." Keshhar said. "Oh the reward was raised to two million actually." Kaby said. "What WHAT?!" Natsu shouted. "Two million split four ways?! WOW I suck at math but that's a lot!!" Natsu shouted. "Wait I know, I get one million, you get one million and Keshhar and Lucy get all the rest." Happy said excitedly. "Sounds good to me." Natsu said. "Aye." Happy said. "HEY! That leaves Lucy and I with nothing!" Keshhar said aggravated. "Why'd you raise the reward?" Lucy asked. "Because it means that much to me, I need that book to be destroyed no matter the cost." Kaby said. Natu's head suddenly caught fire "AW MAN! NOW I'M FIRED UP! LET'S DO THIS!" Natsu shouted as he dragged Lucy out of the house with Keshhar following quickly behind. The three of them managed to find the mansion that was in the picture provided by Kaby to find the mansion and they sent Lucy up to the gate out in front "Excuse me, I heard you had an opening for a maid position! Hello?" Lucy called while Keshhar, Natsu, and Happy hid in the trees near the mansion. Something suddenly flew out from the ground behind Lucy and once it landed it seemed to be a stout ten foot tall woman with pink hair "So, you're a maid?" The pink haired woman asked, her deep voice booming like thunder. "Yeah!" Lucy replied nervously. "So I assume you're hear because you saw the ad the master placed in the paper." The larger woman said. "Buoyoyoyoyoyoyoh! Did I hear someone say master?" Said a small man who stood at probably three feet tall said as he flew out from the ground. The man was wearing a well tailored suit which had a large button I the center of it, and a red carnation on the chest, he had a curly mustache and an obvious comb over. "Well let's see what we have here." The man said as he placed his hand on his chin. "Well I hope you like what you see." Lucy said. The man stared at Lucy with a very creepy look as he evaluated her "This man has something wrong with him." Keshhar thought to himself as he watched. "I'll pass, now scram ugly." The man said. Lucy almost fell to her knees hearing him call her ugly "I'm sorry but a man of my class has standards." The 'master' said. Suddenly four more maids came up from under the ground one had an oblong head shaped like that of a giraffe, another had an oblong head with a snout like a pig and a visible mustache, the third had a slim and elongated head that did not look natural at all, and the last looked like the offspring of a gorilla and a human. Lucy ran off into the woods until she was out of their sight "Couldn't pull it off huh?" Natsu said. "I tried, but that man wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind." Lucy cried as she buried her knees up against her face and cried. "Hey don't worry, we can knock a few of his teeth out when we get in there." Keshhar said as he kneeled down and rubbed Lucy's shoulder to comfort her. "Alright so let's go to old plan T." Natsu said. "Right, that big fat jerk's gonna pay for calling me ugly." Lucy said angrily. "Wait what's plan T?" Lucy asked. "Take 'em by storm!" Happy said excitedly. "Bad idea!" Keshhar said. "Why?" Natsu asked. "He's rich so he's probably got security of some kind besides those ugly maids." Lucy said. "Right, so we're gonna have to sneak in." Keshhar said. "Exactly, hey Happy can you get us on to that roof up there?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, that's easy. Why?" Happy replied. "Well then that's our way in." Lucy said. Seconds later Happy summoned his wings and one by one he silently flew each of them up to the roof of the mansion where they found a window that the three of them would be able to walk through with literally no trouble "Natsu, melt that glass and unlock the window." Lucy ordered. Natsu placed his hand on the glass like Lucy told him to and started to concentrate heat on that spot it didn't take long for him to melt a hole through the glass, reach in and unlock the window "Ugh, this is so boring. I think we should've just busted in through the front door." Natsu complained. "I told you before I'm not going to jail because of you." Lucy said. "Yeah but I thought you wanted revenge on this guy." Natsu replied. "Oh I'll get my revenge, not only am I gonna burn that book but I'm gonna clean the toilet with his toothbrush." Lucy replied before she giggled evilly. "That is totally disgusting." Natsu said gagging. "Totally." Happy replied. The four of them walked in and found a room filled with suits of armor, crates, vases, and other assorted things "Whoa! What is this? Some kind of store room?" Lucy asked. Happy suddenly jumped out wearing a skull on his face "Roar!!" Happy shouted. Causing Lucy to stumble backwards and fall before Keshhar's reflexes kicked in and he caught her "You okay?" Keshhar asked. "Yeah, fine thanks." Lucy replied as Keshhar helped her stand up. "Check me out." Happy said excitedly. "You're looking fierce happy." Natsu said as happy jumped up and down giggling. The four of them went through room by room looking through the various rooms in Everlue's house "Are we gonna have to search every room in this whole place?" Natsu said impatiently. "Yeah unless any of you have any better ideas." Lucy whispered. "How about we just torch the place?" Natsu asked. "Because we don't want to get in too much trouble for this." Keshhar replied. "Exactly, so any other ideas?" Lucy asked. "I've got one." Keshhar said. "What is it?" Lucy asked curiously. Keshhar then lifted one of his hands to reveal a small glowing blue orb, Keshhar flexed his wrist which caused a small path of what looked like light blue smoke to appear in front of them "Where is that leading?" Lucy asked. "It leads to whatever goal I have in mind, right now that's wherever this creep keeps his books." Keshhar replied. "This is perfect." Lucy said. "Why don't we just take a hostage and make them tell us where the book is?" Natsu asked. Keshhar stopped using the spell so he could conserve his magicka "Because the idea here is for us to be stealthy like a ninja." Lucy replied. "Like a real ninja." Natsu said obviously fantasizing about something "What's going on inside that head of yours?" Lucy asked. "I don't think Everlue's maids suddenly shot out from out of the ground, four of them holding staffs "Intruder alert Virgo!" They shouted. "Let's crush 'em girls!" The pink haired maid (whose name is apparently Virgo) shouted. "We're dead!" Lucy exclaimed. Happy roared again this time at the maids "EEK! A monster!" They all shouted before Natsu sent them all flying with his fiery fist "NINJA POWER!!!!" Natsu shouted. "Flying Virgo Attack!" Virgo shouted as she threw herself at Natsu from high in the air. "I don't think so!" Keshhar said as he ran up a wall and propelled himself forward toward Virgo, and with one powerful roundhouse kick sent her flying to the ground on the on the floor below them (they were on the second floor). "We mustn't let ourselves be discovered we are ninja!" Natsu said wearing his scarf to cover his face. "Ninja!" Happy repeated. "Ninjas are supposed to be quiet guys. Now about that spell you were using." Lucy said turning to look at Keshhar as he landed. "Right." Keshhar replied as he used his magic to summon the smoke trail again "What's this spell called anyway?" Lucy asked while the four of them followed the trail. "Clairvoyance, it's illusion magic." Keshhar replied as they found their way into Everlue's library "There are many books in this library." Natsu said still covering his face with his scarf. "Aye, many." Happy said. "Whoa! Who would've thought Everlue was such a book worm?" Lucy asked out loud to nobody in particular. "Alright can that clairvoyance spell find us our book?" Lucy asked Keshhar. "No, I'm afraid not, that spell only leads to the room or area that whatever I'm looking for is, it doesn't lead to exactly the spot." Keshhar explained. "Then let's start looking!!" Natsu said excitedly. Lucy and Keshhar walked around looking at each book carefully, Lucy used a ladder to look at the higher shelf while Keshhar simply chose to climb the shelves. But Natsu and Happy just looked at different books and threw them on the ground seconds later like children "Oooo this one has lots of pictures." Natsu said excitedly. "Look, it's a book on fish!" Happy said mirroring Natsu's childlike excitement. "Check out this book it's sparkly." Natsu almost shouted. Keshhar and Lucy both groaned and they both got down from where they were, Keshhar by simply jumping and Lucy by climbing down the ladder "Hey would you two get serious and try to find the book we're looking for." Lucy said annoyed. "Actually Natsu, you should probably look at the book you're holding." Keshhar said. Lucy's eyes widened and she took the book from Natsu "It's Day Break!" Lucy exclaimed. "Have we been here that long?" Happy asked. "You found it!" Lucy said in astonishment. "Natsu found it." Happy exclaimed. "I did?!" Natsu said utterly stunned. While Keshhar was too stunned to even speak at this point. "Two million Jewel here we come." Lucy said excitedly. "Let's torch it!" Natsu said as his fist caught fire. "Easiest job ever." Happy said. "Wait, a second!" Lucy said as she took the book from Natsu. I didn't know this was written by Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy said as she looked at the book cover. "Zale-what?" Natsu said confused. "Zaleon was a great wizard and an amazing novelist. I am a huge fan of him, I thought I had read all of his work but this must've been an unpublished novel." Lucy said extatically. "Well who cares it all burns the same to me." Natsu said. "Don't you touch it, this is a great work of literature, stay away, pyro!" Lucy said clutching the book to her chest. "But what about our mission?" Happy asked. "Forget the mission." Lucy replied. "Seriously Lucy? It's just a book." Keshhar said. "Yeah failure is not an option." Happy said. "It's never an option." Keshhar said. "Come on guys, let's just say we burned it, I'll keep it a secret I swear!" Lucy said crying slightly. "I'm not a liar." Natsu said. "Aye." Happy said in agreement. "Well what do we have here?" Said a voice resembling Everlue that was coming from seemingly nowhere. Everlue then sprang out from under the ground "How in oblivion does he do that?" Keshhar thought to himself. "So you thieves are looking to steal Day Break from me? Boyoyoyoh!" Everlue said. "See slowpoke this is all your fault." Natsu said pointing at Everlue. "Sorry about that." Lucy said. "Don't you think it would've been a lot easier just to come in through the door?" Happy asked sarcastically. "I knew all you low life wizard types were coming to steal something from me, I never would've thought it was that stupid book." Everlue said. "Stupid?" Natsu said confused. "This book has to be important if the client is going to pay so much to have it destroyed so why would this creep say that about it?" Lucy thought to herself. "So if it's so stupid, I guess I can keep it?" Lucy asked. "It's mine you can't have it, so get your grubby hands off it!" Everlue shouted sounding like a fussy toddler. "Greedy gut." Lucy sneered. "Shut it, ugly." Everlue countered and Lucy almost fell flat on her face at being called ugly again. "Can you just give me the book so I can get this over with?" Natsu asked. "No way I'm not giving it to you!" Lucy whined. "Lucy, it's our job, just give him the damned book." Keshhar said a little annoyed. "Well at least let me read it first." Lucy said as she fell to her knees and opened the book. "Read it NOW?!" The rest of them exclaimed at once. "That's it, how dare you put your filthy hands on what's mine." Everlue sneered. "NOW, COME HERE VANISH BROTHERS!!" Everlue shouted. Two bookcases split open revealing a doorway where two men were standing One was about seven feet tall with his hair spread into four spikes that formed an X, he wore a red headband, a long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of white pants. The other was about five and a half feet tall, had symbols of some kind drawn on his face; one o his forehead, one on each of his cheeks and one on his chin, the shorter one was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, green pants, his hair was tied into a braid that reached his ankles, and on the shorter one's back was what looked like a giant frying pan. "You called us, sir?" The shorter one asked. "Can you believe that these runts are from fairy tail?" The taller one asked. "That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves, it's a mercenary guild." Happy said pointing at the mark on their sleeves which showed an S with a wolf's head over it. "Well you've got body guards eh?" Natsu said. "Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game, now prepare to die." Everlue said while twirling his mustache. "Wow... Hey you two hold these guys off, I think this book holds some kind of secret." Lucy said as she got up and ran off. "Right." Natsu and Keshhar replied. "I'll be going after the girl, make sure they don't leave here alive." Everlue said as he sank into the ground. "Happy go help Lucy." Natsu ordered. "You sure you guys won't need help?" Happy asked. "Don't worry Natsu and I can handle these guys." Keshhar said as he cracked his knuckles. "Whoa! You talk pretty big for such little guys." The bigger brother said. "Maybe we should put them in their place." The smaller one said. "So the pink haired one's a fire wizard?" The smaller one asked. "How'd you know that?" Natsu asked. "We saw the flames around your hands when you fought the maids, so you're an ability type wizard." The bigger one said. "And you're an illusion wizard?" The smaller one said to Keshhar. "Oh I can do much more than just that." Keshhar said. Natsu's fists suddenly caught fire "Yeah and when you play with fire, you get burned!" Natsu shouted as he tried to hit them but the smaller one blocked it with his frying pan. "Sorry to tell you kid but fighting fire wizards is something we do well... Very well." The smaller one said as he sent Natsu flying. "And taking out mercenaries is something I do very well." Keshhar countered as he drew his axe and shield. The larger one then jumped and slammed his foot into the ground in an attempt to hit Keshhar but Keshhar moved out of the way quickly and moved to where Natsu landed but soon they were sent flying outside of the room and landed on a statue of Everlue that had its tongue sticking out "Fairy tail may be a big time guild but you're no match for trained mercenaries like us." The larger brother said. "If that's the best you can do then you're dead wrong." Natsu replied. "You really think you can beat us?" The larger one said. "We know we can." Keshhar replied. "Do you two know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?" The smaller one asked. "YOU MEAN MOTION SICKNESS!?" Natsu asked frantically. "Umm, I'd say that's more of a personal problem." The smaller one said confused. "He making fun of us?!" The taller one asked angrily. "Their bodies are their weakness, since you wizards focus so much on honing your mental abilities..." The smaller one said as he smashed the tongue off the statue but Keshhar and Natsu moved out of the way quick enough. "Then you neglect to train your bodies which leaves you physically weak." The larger one said as he tried to punch Keshhar but only ended up smashing a hole in the wall. "But we focus on our physical bodies." The smaller one said as he landed. "So we're faster and stronger than you two." The larger one said. "Wrong!" Keshhar said as he charged forward but before the larger brother could even prepare to be hit Keshhar kicked him in the side and sent him flying into a wall. "I'm stronger than you two in both respects sadly." Keshhar said as he walked up to the larger brothers. "I'm gonna blow you away!" Natsu said to the smaller brother. "Go ahead and try." The smaller one said. While those two faced each other Keshhar dodged the larger brothers punches and kicks like it was nothing and soon Keshhar grabbed the larger one's arm and jumped up then Keshhar slammed the larger brother to the ground behind the smaller one "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!!" Natsu shouted as a stream of fire flew from his mouth. "Nice try. FLAME COOKING." The smaller brother said as his frying pan absorbed Natsu's flames. "You see my frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles their strength... Right back at you!" The smaller one said as the larger brother stood up. The flames flew at Natsu quickly but when they got close Natsu just swallowed all of them with ease. Both of the brothers screamed and clasped their hands together "NOOO!!!" They both shouted. "Now I've got some fire in my belly!" Natsu said. "Now let's finish them off." Keshhar said as he glanced at Natsu. "VEN GAR NOS!!" Keshhar shouted. Seconds later a cyclone was summoned that lifted the brothers off the ground and threw them into the air like rad dolls "My turn! FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!!" Natsu said as he leapt into the air and swung his fists which had trails of fire flowing from them and seconds later a lot of the house reduced to rubble "Whoops did I over do it again?" Natsu asked as he looked at the result. "Yeah I think you did." Keshhar said as he stood up from a pile of rubble that Natsu's blast had flung him into.


	4. Everlue Mission Part 2

"W-were we just beaten by a fire wizard?" The smaller of the Vanish brothers asked as he laid on the ground barely conscious. "Hey bro, tell me when the room stops spinning okay?" The bigger one said. "That'll teach ya, now let's go find Lucy, these merchant fairies are toast." Natsu said. "We're mercenaries..." The two brothers groaned. "Right." Keshhar replied. "Where are they?" Natsu asked. "How the hang on." Keshhar looked around and sniffed the air slightly as a Khajiit Keshhar had a strong sense of smell, better than most humans anyway. "I think I know where she went," Keshhar said. "Right then let's go!" Natsu replied. Soon Natsu saw Virgo starting to get up "Oh no that big maid is getting up, you go help Lucy, I'll handle her." Natsu said. "You sure?" Keshhar asked. "Positive, now go!" Natsu exclaimed. "Right, Kick her ass for me!" Keshhar said before he left to go find Lucy. It took Keshhar it took a while to find her but after a few minutes Keshhar made his way to Lucy who was in a sewer with Everlue holding her arm tightly "Tell me the secret or I'll snap your arm like a toothpick." Everlue threatened. Lucy just spat in his face and he gripped her arm tighter "Listen I commissioned this book's very existence therefor any secret it holds is rightfully my property." Everlue said. Keshhar prepared to attack the man but happy flew in from out of nowhere and kicked Everlue in the face which sent him flying out of the wall "Happy!! That was so cool." Lucy said excitedly. Happy giggled but his wings soon disappeared and he fell down into the sewer water "That's disgusting." Keshhar thought to himself as he gagged. But then he ran forward to help Lucy "What's this a flying cat and some sort of masked wizard?" Everlue said confused. "My name's Happy." Happy said from in the water. "And my name is Keshhar," Keshhar said. "Ya know Happy I wouldn't stay in there if I were you," Lucy said. "But the water feels so nice." Happy said. "That's sewer water Happy." Lucy said as she slapped her forehead. She then pulled out a golden key "Looks like the tables have turned, but if you let me have the book I'll think about going easy on you. Though I'm tempted to give you a good slap." Lucy said with a confident smile. "Oh a celestial wizard, but for a reader you seem to be quite deficient in your terms of phrase, the tables have turned implies that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory, but there is no way you, That Cat, or the one in the armor could ever defeat me and my diver magic. Boyoyoyoyoyoh!" Everlue shouted before he dove under the ground. "So he does that using magic, I never would've thought Everlue was a wizard too." Happy said. "Do you not smell yourself right now?" Lucy asked. Everlue then flew out of the wall next to Keshhar and Lucy causing them both to jump in different directions "I know the entire story now, it's a terrible adventure novel about a trashy character named Duke Everlue." Lucy said. "For real?" Happy said. Keshhar ran over with his axe ready but Everlue ducked back into the wall "I wouldn't call the protagonist trashy, but yes the story itself is crap and to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon." Everlue said as he bounced between the walls and the floor. "INEXCUSABLE!!" Everlue shouted as he tried to grab the book from Lucy again. But she jumped out of the way "I can't believe your arrogance, you forced him to write it!" Lucy exclaimed. "WHAT?!" Keshhar said surprised. "Arrogant? Me? The word could never apply, to tell my story is an honor no matter what the circumstances." Everlue said from the inside of the wall. "So why'd you have to blackmail him into it?" Lucy said. Everlue's head suddenly popped out of the wall behind Lucy "What's the big deal? He just needed more encouragement to take the job." Everlue said. "Anyone would jump at the chance of having me as their muse but he had the audacity to say no." Everlue said as he seemed to swim above the surface of the floor. Keshhar acting on instinct stared at Everlue and charged at him Keshhar the grabbed Everlue by his ankle and pulled him up out of the ground then Keshhar threw Everlue into the wall directly across from him "Anyway, I gave him the added inspiration in the form of an ultimatum: Write the novel or his family would be stripped of their citizenship." Everlue said from underground. Happy jumped being startled from Everlue's words "But then none of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living, do you really have the power to do that?" Happy asked. "I have the power to do anything!" Everlue exclaimed as he flew out from underground again. "And I got him to write it didn't I?" Everlue asked with a cocky smile on his face. "But I didn't like his attitude so I decided he'd do best writing from a prison cell, boyoyoh, he went on and on about being 'a brilliant novelist who would never give in to threats' but in the end I got what I wanted." Everlue said before diving underground again narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning shot at him by Keshhar. Everlue bounced around the walls like a ping pong ball "I can't believe that's how far you'd go to boost your ego he was in solitary confinement for three years, don't you know how hard that must've been?!" Lucy asked while running away. "Three whole years?!" Happy asked horrified. "You did all of this? You monster." Keshhar sneered as he ran next to Lucy. Everlue then shot up from the ground in front of them "Maybe that's how long it took him to appreciate me." Everlue said with a chuckle. "Wrong, he knew that if he didn't satisfy your vanity then his family would suffer." Lucy said angrily. "How do you know all of this anyway?" Everlue asked curiously. Lucy held up the book "It's all right here in black and white." Lucy replied. "What? What are you talking about? I've read that book from beginning to end and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it." Everlue replied. "Well, that's only if you read it normally, because I know something you don't, before he was an author he was a wizard. Once he had finished writing this book he summoned his remaining strength and cast a spell on it." Lucy explained. "That's a terrible trick, he turned a book about a great man like me into a hatched job?! The nerve of that fool!!" Everlue shouted. Keshhar ran forward and punched Everlue in the face and before Everlue could go underground again Keshhar grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the ground but Everlue thought quickly and threw some dirt into Keshhar's eyes allowing himself enough time to dig under the ground again. Everlue then tried to grab Lucy from below again "Get over yourself, it's true he wrote about all of the pain and torture you put him through but the chapters that focus on you are only a tiny portion of the book, but the secret goes far deeper than that." Lucy said angrily. "Tell us Lucy!" Happy said excitedly. "What the devil does that mean?" Everlue said confused. "I'm never giving this book back to you because it was never yours at all." Lucy said as she put the book behind her back. Suddenly Lucy pulled out a golden key the top of it looked like a crab claw and it had a mark on it that looked like the number 69 and the other side of it looked like a small crustacean "Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" Lucy shouted. A man wearing a pair of black pants, a blue shirt, with six legs coming out of his back, and his hair done up to look like crab claws appeared holding a pair of scissors, the man turned and looked at Lucy showing his yellow sunglasses "So that's how her magic works." Keshhar mumbled as he stood there in awe. "A giant crab!! Oh yeah, nothing says I'm gonna kick your but like a crab man with razor claws and a pair of tuff guy sunglasses." Happy shouted. Luckily Happy's shouting snapped Keshhar out of his trance allowing him to get his mind back on the fight that they had to deal with. "Shut up, before I have him pinch your little lips off." Lucy sneered. "So, Lucy how would you like your hair today? Baby." Cancer asked. "WHAT!?" Happy and Keshhar exclaimed together. "I don't need styling, I need help it's that guy; take care of baldy over there." Lucy ordered pointing at Everlue. "Oh so he just makes bad guys look better before they kill us, yeah that's useful, Lucy you should probably send him back now." Happy said leaning against a wall. "I should send you back." Lucy said through gritted teeth. "Gah! What could the secret ever be? That hack must've written something about my illegal business deals I can't have that. If the magic council ever figured out how I made my fortune, I'd be done for!" Everlue thought to himself angrily. Suddenly Everlue pulled out a golden key similar to the one Lucy just used but this one looked very different, the symbol on it looked like similar to an M and the front of the key resembled a spear head "OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN, VIRGO!" Everlue shouted. "WHAT THE?!" Lucy shouted. "He's using your trick Lucy." Happy said. The giant maid from before suddenly appeared "DID I HEAR MY MASTER SUMMON ME?!" Virgo shouted. "Virgo get me that book." Everlue ordered. "Wait she's a celestial spirit?" Lucy asked surprised. "It doesn't surprise me too much, there's no way she'd be human." Keshhar said. Everyone suddenly stared up at Virgo's shoulder "NATSU?!" Both Happy and Lucy shouted in unison. "What are you doing here?!" Everlue demanded. "What are you doing up there?" Lucy asked shocked. "Well I knocked her down then I saw her getting up so I jumped on her then I ended up here." Natsu explained. "But that means you must've gone through the spirit gate wither! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Lucy shouted. "Well what do I do now?" Natsu asked. "What do you think we do now?" Keshhar asked. "Yeah finish what you started." Lucy added. "Virgo! Clean up this rubbish!" Everlue ordered. "As you wish master!" Virgo said as she tried to crush Natsu as he jumped off of her shoulder. "Fire dragon roar!!" Natsu shouted as fire flew from his mouth knocking Virgo to the ground quickly. Keshhar then kicked Everlue in the stomach and slammed him into the wall then Lucy used her whip to hold him in place "Can't dig your way out of this one, can you? Ya dirty little mole man!" Lucy sneered. Lucy then threw Everlue into the air and Cancer leapt up "Baby.." Cancer whispered. Cancer moved his scissors at lighting speed and seconds later Everlue was unconscious on the ground, and as of now he was missing all of his hair, including his eyebrows and mustache "And I'm done, does this look fabulous or what baby?" Cancer asked. "OH! You bet crab man, b-baby?" Natsu said trying to congratulate Cancer. They all soon felt the room around them rumbling "We'd better get going!" Natsu said. All of them made their way out except Virgo since she's a celestial spirit she'd be fine and she'd have to save Everlue. Everlue's mansion collapsed around them until it was simply rubble "I like you guys' style; out with a bang, you'll definitely fit in with Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a chuckle. "I hope I don't get blamed for this." Lucy said. "Well we can worry about that later." Keshhar said. "Right now we've gotta take this book back to the rightful owner." Lucy said. "Okay and who's that?" Natsu asked. "You'll see when we get back to the client's house." Lucy replied. "Well then, let's go!" Keshhar replied.

The four of them made their way back to Kaby's house and when they got there and showed him the book he looked at it in horror "But I requested this book be destroyed, why are you handing it back to me unscathed?" Koby asked surprised. "If you're really gonna burn it, it's better that you do it yourself." Lucy replied. "I most certainly will, I never wanted to see this book again." Kaby said angrily. "You want to protect your father's legacy because you're Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy asked. Kaby sighed "Yes that's true." Kaby replied. "Have you read it yourself?" Lucy asked. "No, I could never bring myself to read more than the title, my father told me it was garbage." Kaby explained. "You were just gonna burn it?" Natsu asked shocked. "Yes." Kaby replied with a nod. "Without even bothering to see what's inside? It's the last book your dad wrote right, some of us would kill for that kind of memory!" Natsu shouted holding a tight grip on Kaby's suit collar. "Enough! Let him explain." Lucy ordered as she pulled Natsu away from Kaby. "That book caused my family great heartache and shame... thirty-one years ago my father returned after three years of being missing and when I asked him where he'd been he said 'A place I'll never return to' then he tied a rope around his right arm and cut it off shouting that he would never write again." Kaby explained. Keshhar looked unfazed by this while Lucy and Natsu embraced each other in horror "My father was hospitalized and I told him why working for Everlue was going to be a bad idea, and when I asked why he did it anyway he said 'it was good money' before I left he said 'son, I thought about you the entire time I was gone' my father died soon after but my anger toward him lived on but over the next several years that anger became remorse, and it's far too late for me to apologize so I feel decided to make amends by destroying the final work that caused him so much pain. This is the only way to preserve his legacy." Kaby explained. "I am sure this is what he'd want." Kaby said solemnly. Kaby lit a match and prepared to burn the book "You're wrong." Lucy said. The match suddenly went out "Koby look!" Lucy ordered as the book began to glow. "What's happening?!" Kaby shouted. The letters of the books title then lifted off the cover "Your father , Kemu Zaleon or should I say Zekua Melon, cast a spell on this book a long time ago." Lucy said as the book hovered in the air, the letters of the title then rearranged to spell out 'Dear Kaby' the book hovered higher emitting light like that of a star "This book was his letter to you disguised behind a spell that rearranged all of the words so nobody else could see it." Lucy said. The book then opened on its own and streams of glowing letters flew out and encircled it. "He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed, he stopped because this book was really his masterpiece, a book containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son." Lucy said as Kaby stared up at the book in awe, remembering his father's words 'I thought of you the entire time I was gone.' "And now, since the spell is broken, you can read it the way he wanted you to." Lucy said as the book floated down into Kaby's arms "Thankyou father, I swear I will never let anything happen to this book." Kaby said as he clutched the book close to his chest. "Well I suppose we won't be taking that reward." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head. "HUH?!!" Lucy said shocked. Keshhar wiped some small tears from his eyes "Natsu's right, we were supposed to destroy the book, we never finished the job, it wouldn't be honorable for us to take that money." Keshhar said. "Yeah it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book once we got it back." Lucy said frantically. "Lucy don't be so greedy, you're ruining what was really a touching moment." Happy reprimanded. "I need the money!" Lucy sneered. "Thanks for the offer, but we don't want it." Natsu said as he walked toward the door with Keshhar following him. "Uh yeah we do, I need to pay my rent!" Lucy said frantically. "I think we should all go back home, that means you too Mr. Melon, go back home." Natsu said glancing back at Kaby and his wife while the two looked at Keshhar and Natsu astonished.

Later that night while the four of them were walking home "Unbelievable, who in their right mind would turn down 2,000,000 jewel?" Lucy asked. "Well, if we took the reward it wouldn't have looked good, think about the guild's reputation." Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy added in agreement. "But we still made him happy, we got the job done and now we're walking home? And to find out that they're not even wealthy; they were just renting that house so everyone would think they were." Lucy grumbled. "I don't suppose it matters, we'd have probably taken the job either way." Keshhar said. "I don't know about Lucy." Happy said. "Of course I would have!" Lucy said quickly. "Yeah, sure greedy." Happy replied. "Think we should set up camp soon." Keshhar said. "Yeah, here seems like a good spot, we'll get some rest and head out first thing tomorrow." Natsu said. "Right." Happy said. "Keshhar you and Lucy get the fire started, me and Happy will rustle up some grub." Natsu said. "On it." Keshhar replied as he set up some sticks and leaves to start the fire "Gonna need something probably bigger than just that." Keshhar thought to himself. Using what they had around them Keshhar soon found a dead tree which he proceeded to break into several pieces "That should be good." Keshhar said as he set them up around the kindling and leaves he had just placed down. Using his fire magic he ignited the wood quickly without much trouble, Happy and Natsu came back not too long after carrying a couple dead lizards, and fish which they set on skewers (Some sticks Keshhar sharpened with a dagger) and set by the fire to cook. "Hey Keshhar, you gonna eat anything?" Natsu asked. Keshhar's stomach let out an audible rumble "No, I'm fine." Keshhar replied trying to ignore his hunger. "Come on man, just eat it's fine." Natsu said. "Alright whatever." Keshhar said before he grabbed one of the cooking fish then he turned away while he ate it. "Why don't you show us your face anyway?" Lucy asked. "Not something I'm comfortable with showing." Keshhar replied casually as he tossed the skewer aside. "By the way, Natsu how'd you know that house wasn't theirs?" Lucy asked. "Oh easy it smelled like some other house, seemed pretty obvious to me." Natsu replied. "Aye." Happy said with a mouth full of fish. "Maybe to you two animals, not me I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book." Lucy said. "I've got you figured out." Natsu said with a sinister smile "Those papers on your desk this morning? You're writing a novel aren't you?" Natsu asked. "Oh so that's why she's such a bookworm." Happy commented. "Please promise none of you will tell anyone about that okay??" Lucy said as her face turned crimson. "Why?" Happy asked. "Because I'm a horrible writer if anyone read my work I'd die of embarrassment." Lucy said as she cupped her face in her hands. "Don't worry nobody's gonna know." Natsu replied. "Yes, my lips are sealed." Keshhar added. "Yeah that doesn't make me feel too much better." Lucy replied. "Oh forget it, let's just get some rest." Keshhar said as he laid on his side with his back still facing the fire and his tail still wrapped around his waist. "Yeah, we probably should get some shut-eye." Natsu said yawning.

The next morning Lucy was the first to wake up, she got up and stretched and she was about to wake everyone else up before she looked to her side to see Keshhar sleeping not far from her, her curiosity got the best of her so she decided to try to remove his helmet to get at least some glimpse at his face. Lucy crawled over to him as quietly as she could and grabbed one of the horns on his helmet but when she did Keshhar stirred slightly in his sleep causing Lucy to jump back like a frightened kitten but seconds later she went back over to him and grabbed his helmet again and tried to remove it this time though Keshhar woke up and grabbed her wrist "Lucy, just what do you think you're doing?" Keshhar asked as he used his other hand to reposition his helmet. "N-nothing." Lucy replied nervously. "Really because it seemed a lot like you were trying to take my helmet." Keshhar said as he let go of her hand, sat up and turned to face her. Lucy didn't respond knowing that she was caught now but Keshhar just chuckled "I'll show you guys my face some time, just not yet." Keshhar said. "Now we should probably wake up Natsu." Keshhar added. "Yeah I guess you're right." Lucy replied as they both stood up Keshhar made sure his tail was still around his waist giving the illusion that it's nothing more than a belt then he went up to Natsu and started shaking him to wake him up. The four of them made their way through the woods until they came to a swamp with filthy water that was up to their waists but Lucy avoided it by hiding in her clock spirit "guys, are you sure this is the right way? She asks." The clock spirit said. "Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we're going is what I answer." Natsu said irritated. "Have some faith, I'm a cat I have a great sense of smell, my nose will lead us home." Happy said. "It's dogs who have great noses and what does smell have to do with direction? She asks quite haughtily." The clock said quoting what Lucy was saying from inside him. "Why don't you do your own walking for a while?" Natsu asked. "Because I'm tired, she groans exhaustedly." The clock replied. "Cats have good smell too Lucy." Keshhar commented from behind them. The four of them were out of the swamp in no time but shortly after they got out they heard some rustling in the bushes "Who's there?!" Natsu asked as he jumped into the bush. "Do you always have to fight?! She cries worriedly." The clock said while holding Natsu's bag in one hand and had Happy standing on the other "You can take 'em Natsu." Happy cheered. Not long after both Gray and Natsu jumped out from behind the bush and as usual Gray was in his underwear "It's Gray!" Happy exclaimed. "What is he doing in his underwear? The lady questions." The clock said. "Trying to find a bathroom." Gray replied as he stood in a fighting stance across from Natsu. "Why would you strip down before finding one and who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the woods?!" Natsu asked agitated. "I wanted some privacy, I didn't expect an idiot to barge in." Gray replied glaring at Natsu. "They're so childish." Lucy said audibly this time as the clock spirit had left moments ago. "She says to the cat." Happy said mocking the clock spirit. Once things had calmed down, and Gray got his clothes back on, the five of them sat down on a cliff and happy pulled out a fishing rod to (you guessed it) try to fish from off the cliff "So you're heading back from a job?" Lucy asked Gray. "Yeah there's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time." Gray explained. "I told you so." Happy said gloating at Lucy. "Well if your nose is so great how come you didn't know Gray was directly in front of us?" Lucy replied. "Somethings you don't want to smell." Happy replied smugly. "What'd you say?!" Gray demanded. "Agreed, so head home and we'll smell you later." Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head. "Okay I will and unless you're looking for trouble you should too." Gray replied as he stood up. "Why do you say that?" Keshhar asked curiously. "Cause Erza's due back any time now." Gray replied. Natsu's jaw dropped. "The Erza!? Whoa!" Lucy said stunned. "Who's Erza?" Keshhar asked confused. "She's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail." Happy replied as he nibbled on a freshly caught fish. "Oh I can't wait to meet her, but I've never seen a picture of her in sorcerer weekly or anything, what's she like?" Lucy asked. "Scary." Happy, Natsu, and Gray all said at once. "Wild animal?" Gray asked. "Vile beast." Natsu replied. "More like a full on monster." Happy said. "I've faced a lot of monsters back home." Keshhar said as he stood up and stretched. "Well Erza's about as scary as a monster who could take down a mountain with a single kick." Natsu said. "What? I guarantee Erza could take down at least three mountains with a single kick." Gray replied. "You shouldn't exaggerate like that, more like two." Happy said. "It's still scary if she's able to kick down a single mountain guys." Lucy replied. "Like I said we should get going, well crap lets move." Natsu said as he sprang to his feet. Suddenly a huge cloud of sand erupted from out of absolutely nowhere and when it had settled Happy was gone. Everyone quickly found a group that consisted of five members one was wearing purple and had a crystal ball above his hand, two were identical twins, another was short with greenish skin, and the last looked like a mix of a chicken and a man all of them were circling around a spit where Happy was tied "HEY!" Natsu said. "That's our friend you've got there, let him go." Gray ordered. "No way." The short one said. "Lucy, get happy we'll take care of these guys." Keshhar said. Gray Keshhar and Natsu all jumped down at them "Sand ball go!" The short one said and seconds later Natsu was trapped in a ball of sand. Keshhar and Gray ignored it for the moment Keshhar went after the twins who soon enough each drew an identical short sword only difference being that the twin on the right held the sword in his left hand and the one on the right held it in his left hand. Keshhar drew his dragonskin shield and his dragonbone war axe "Let's go." Keshhar said. The twins moved quickly but Keshhar was able to counter their moves easily "I'm gonna need more speed to keep up with them." Keshhar thought to himself. "SU GRAH DUN!" Keshhar shouted and seconds later his axe was axe and shield were covered by small whirlwinds, Keshhar smirked behind his mask and when the two twins charged at him again Keshhar bashed one of them with his shield and sliced the other across the chest with his axe faster then either of them could blink. The luckily for them Keshhar made sure that the injuries wouldn't be fatal soon he heard Lucy scream because the chicken man was about to seemingly kill her and acting on his reflexes he slid forward and kicked the man in the back of the knee causing him to stumble then Keshhar kicked the chicken man in the face sending him flying while Gray and Natsu once he got out of that sand ball took out the rest. Once that was done Natsu, Keshhar, Happy, and Lucy tied the other wizards to a tree "Lulla..." One of them said. "Hmm? What does that mean?" Lucy asked. "Lullaby." The wizard said. "Seconds later the tree they were tied to sank into the ground "What in oblivion?! Who did that?" Keshhar asked startled. "Whoever they were they're fast, I can't even sense their presence anymore." Gray said. "...Lullaby?" Lucy thought to herself curiously.

Author's note: So, I've been focusing a lot of this story on what happens with Keshhar and the other main cast of the show and it's gonna be that way for the first few chapters of this series, at least until after Erza shows up, but don't worry I'll have Alduin and other dragons and stuff come back soon


	5. Chapter 5 Erza

The day started as most did now, with everyone in the guild having a good time and drinking their fill in the guild hall "Hey Mira, we need three beers over here, please!" Someone called out from somewhere in the guild hall. "Coming up." Mira replied before she went back to the bar and filled three mugs with beer. Mira brought the beers over to the table who ordered them before being stopped by a wizard who was smoking a pipe "So when are you gonna go out with me, Mira." The wizard with the pipe asked as the smoke emanating from his pipe changed to pink hearts. "Hey, lay off her will ya?" A female wizard with a red bow on top of her head, light purple hair, and glasses said. "But you're forgetting..." Mirajane said before she snapped her fingers. Seconds later Mira changed into a completely different woman "Aren't you already married?" Mira asked now in the form of a hefty woman with red lipstick, pink blush on her cheeks, and puffy brown hair. Keshhar jumped as he'd never seen magic like that before unless invisibility counts "OH! Mira stop it that's so creepy." The wizard with the pipe whined. "Is it too much to ask for you people to just let me drink in peace?" Cana (The woman before with the bikini top) asked. (Keshhar still doesn't know her name yet) "You drink far too much." Macao commented as he watched her take a sip from a mug. Keshhar soon saw Natsu resting his head down on one of the tables while Happy gnawed on a fish "We should seriously find work." Natsu groaned. "Yeah we're running out of money for food." Happy added. "Maybe if you had taken that two million jewel reward you wouldn't need to worry about this." Lucy commented. "That reminds me, this month's rent is coming up soon, I should find work soon too." Lucy said as she turned to the request board. The jobs she read about included locating a magic bracelet, (as stupid as it sounds) reading a love horoscope, breaking a curse on a cane, and hunting some kind of volcano demon. "Wow, I never thought wizarding jobs could be so different." Lucy said as she looked at the requests. "If you find one your interested in tell me, as the master isn't here today." Mira said. Keshhar grew curious hearing that "He's not? Where is he?" Keshhar asked curiously. "He's at a conference with the other guild masters." Mirajane replied. "Conference?" Lucy said confused. "Yeah, all of the guild masters in the region need to get together every now and then to talk about the goings-on at their respective guilds. It's kind of like the magic council but..." Mirajane said trailing off. Mirajane suddenly turned to a man with puffy orange hair, a large black hat with a yellow stripe, and who wore a large white shirt "Hey, Reedus could I use your light pen?" Mirajane asked. "Oui." The man replied simply as he reached into his back pocket. The man pulled out a light blue pen with a glowing tip and handed it to Mirajane, Keshhar looked at it confused Mirajane then started drawing out a graph (for lack of a better term) at the top was a box labeled: The council, Right below was a box labeled: ERA , and below that were three boxes each labeled 'local guild master league' And Mirajane explained Fiore's hierarchy but Keshhar wasn't listening as he was in awe of what Mirajane was doing. "Wow, I had no idea that all of the guilds were interconnected like that." Lucy said causing Keshhar to snap back to reality. "Yes, it's very important that the guilds cooperate. If a guild doesn't focus on cooperation..." Mirajane said trailing off again. Natsu suddenly appeared behind Lucy "...The guys in black show up!" Natsu said in his attempt at a scary voice. Lucy jumped and nearly fell over from being startled by Natsu, Natsu burst out laughing "You're such a wuss!!" Natsu said laughing like a child. "You trying to give me a heart attack?!" Lucy asked angrily. "Oh, but the people Natsu's talking about are real, they're called the dark guilds; they aren't in any league and are often involved in crimes." Mirajane explained. "Interesting." Keshhar said as he sat down at the nearest empty table. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy soon joined him. "Now why don't you pick a job?" Natsu said. "Why are you asking me?" Lucy replied. "Well we are a team after all." Natsu replied with a smirk. "We picked the job the last time, now it's your turn." Happy added. "As far as I'm concerned out "team" is disbanded. You didn't care about me, you just needed me because I'm blonde." Lucy sneered thinking back to the events at the Everlue Mansion. "Really? Because I think we all worked fairly well together." Keshhar said. "Yeah, besides we didn't just choose you for your hair, we chose you 'cause you're so nice." Natsu said smiling. Lucy slouched slightly as her cheeks turned to a mild pink. "Don't worry about a team, you'll probably get tons of offers soon enough." Gray said. "Clothes, Gray." Cana said before taking another sip from her mug. Gray screamed in embarrassment "You're a pain." Natsu said shaking his head. Gray shot Natsu a glare then stood up from his table "Did you call me a pain, you flaming freak?" Gray asked angrily. Natsu stood up too "You're a serious pain in the ass, you icy pervert." Natsu said with similar rage directed at Gray. "There they go again." Happy said. Lucy got up to and went to the bar needing something distract from Gray and Natsu's fighting "Why don't you form the team of love with me, Lucy?" Loke asked as he leaned on the bar in front of her "Why?" Lucy asked. "It's just that you're so beautiful I have to wear these shades or I'd be blinded by the light of your majesty." Loke said as he tipped his shades. Lucy furrowed her brow "Do girls seriously fall for this?" She asked more than a little annoyed. Keshhar could tell that Loke's flirting was getting on Lucy's nerves and he debated on intervening until he saw Loke rear back away from Lucy after seeing her celestial keys "You're not a celestial wizard are you?!" Loke asked frantically. "Yeah, she's got cows and crabs and all sorts of things." Happy said. Tears began pouring from Loke's eyes "Cursed thing, why must you toy with me so?!" He shouted as he ran out of the guildhall sniffling. Keshhar furrowed his brow "What in Oblivion?..." Keshhar mumbled before standing up. Keshhar went over to Mirajane and moments later was joined by Lucy "Mirajane, what was all that about?" Keshhar asked pointing at the door that Loke had just run out of. "Loke has a problem with celestial wizards, rumor has it he dated one and she dumped him." Mirajane explained. Keshhar couldn't help but chuckle "With how many women he's around I'm surprised that would upset him so much." Keshhar commented. Mirajane giggled "Well, it's his problem not ours." She replied. "So I can keep him off my-" Lucy said before being cut off by Natsu flying into her an knocking her onto the floor "Knock it off, you guys..." Lucy groaned obviously agitated. "He picked a fight with me, he asked for it!" Gray said. "Gray! Clothes!" Cana said again. Gray shouted in embarrassment again. "You started it, droopy eyes." Natsu said angrily. "When exactly did I start it, slanty eyes!?" Gray replied. The two continued to insult each other like arguing children "Talk about petty..." Lucy said as they watched. "They're always like this." Happy said while Cana drank from her wine barrel behind them. Everyone else chuckled including Keshhar, that is until Loke burst back through the door "WE GOT A PROBLEM!!" Loke shouted and everything went silent. "Erza's back..." Loke said in an overly serious tone. Everyone froze with fear except Keshhar and Lucy as neither of them knew what to expect. "Erza? The girl Natsu mentioned yesterday?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, she's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail." Mirajane replied with her usual smile while everyone else looked at the door in terror.

Footsteps that sounded like a giant walking toward the guild hall suddenly became audible people began fearfully murmuring about Erza as she approached "With a reaction like this she must be a seriously powerful wizard... or a monster like Happy said." Lucy said picturing Erza as a giant demon of some kind. "That is terrifying!" Lucy said skittishly. A woman roughly the same age as Keshhar (About 19 or so) with long red hair that reached down passed her waist, brown eyes, and pale skin walked in. She was clad in a suit of armor probably made of steel that consisted of a set of shoulder pads, a breastplate with the mark of the fairy tail guild on the left side and on top of that mark was a golden cross, a pair of gauntlets that covered up to her elbows and at the elbows were wing-like decorations, she also had a blue short skirt that covered half her thighs, and a pair of black knee high boots and she was carrying a giant horn which was decorated with gold, and gems among other things like it weighed nothing at all. She set the horn down next to her "I've returned is the master here?" The woman said. "Wow she's pretty." Lucy said as she looked at the woman. "Welcome back, Erza. Sorry but master Makarov isn't here he's at a conference at the moment." Mirajane said. "So this is the woman they're all so scared of?" Keshhar thought to himself. "I see." Erza replied. "What's that thing you've got there, Erza?" One of the wizards asked. "The horn of a monster I defeated, the locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a gift." Erza explained. "Do you have a problem with it?" Erza asked. The wizard who asked jumped and put his hands up "No, not at all." The wizard said in terror. "I'll bet she's heard about what happened to you on Mt. Hakobe." Cana said glancing at Macao. "Oh, crap.. I'm dead." Macao mumbled. "She's not anything like I imagined." Lucy said. "Now, Listen up!" Erza said quickly grabbing everyone's attention "On my way back, I've heard that Fairy Tail has been causing more trouble, I know the master doesn't care but I on the other hand do." Erza said while everyone else stayed silent. "Cana!" Erza said. Cana put down her barrel and froze "You need to control your drinking." Erza scolded. "Vijeeter!" Erza said. Someone wearing a black jumpsuit with their brown hair tied into a ponytail yelped "Yes!?" Vijeeter said quickly. "Dance outside." Erza ordered. "Wakaba. I see cigarette butts on the floor." Erza said causing the wizard with the pipe you yelp. "Nab, I figured I'd see you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job." a person wearing tribal clothes that consisted of a necklace made of small skulls, a black sleeveless vest, a light brown loincloth and a belt made of more small skulls froze in place. Erza turned to Macao "Macao!" She said. Macao froze in place, Erza sighed "Well, say something!" Macao said dreading what she had to say. Erza put a hand on her forehead "I don't even know where to begin with you." Erza said aggravated. "But... I suppose I'll be nice and say nothing for the moment." Erza replied causing Macao to sigh in relief. "She's already said a lot, though. Is she some kind o disciplinarian?" Lucy asked. "Yep that's Erza." Happy replied seeming as unfazed as Keshhar was about Erza's presence. "Well, she seems to be the only sane person out off all of these guys, is there really a reason to be scared of her?" Lucy thought to herself "Now, where are Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked. Keshhar looked over at the two curiously and they were standing with their arms around each other's shoulders like there was nothing bad between them at all "Y-yeah, we're good friends as usual..." Gray said even though it sounded like someone was forcing him to say it. "Aye." Natsu said without even thinking. "He's turned into Happy!" Lucy exclaimed but it went mostly unnoticed. "I see. It is natural for good friends to fight at times, too. That said it's good to see you two getting along." Erza said. Keshhar leaned against a support beam and chuckled at this. "We'll we're not exactly 'good friends,' Gray said. "Aye." Natsu said in agreement. "I've never seen Natsu like this before." Lucy said shocked. "A long time ago Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got really beat up." Mirajane explained while drawing a picture in the air of Erza sending Natsu flying. "He did?!" Lucy replied shocked. "And she kicked Gray's ass for walking around naked once." Macao said. "She beat up Loke when he tried to hit on her." Cana said with a smirk. "I wouldn't expect any different from him." Lucy said. "Gray, Natsu I have a favor to ask." Erza said. Both Natsu and Gray looked at her confused "I heard something bad on my way back here, normally I'd talk to the master about this but this is of utmost urgency." Erza said. "I need your help, will you come with me?" Erza asked. Natsu and Gray looked at each other shocked and everyone else stared in awe "Those three together, this could be the strongest team in the history of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said. "We leave tomorrow, make sure you're ready." Erza ordered. "Hold it." Natsu said. "What is it?" Erza asked. "We I'm not going without Keshhar." Natsu said. "Who?" Erza asked. "He's talking about me." Keshhar said as he stopped leaning on the support beam. "So you're going with us then?" Erza asked as she looked him over. "Yes, apparently so I'll see you tomorrow then." Keshhar replied. "Very well, though I'd prefer if you didn't wear that bandanna over your face." Erza said as she walked away. "I'll show you all my face, just not yet." Keshhar replied. "So, we're leaving tomorrow then." Keshhar said to Natsu. "Right, we'll come get you when it's time to leave." Natsu replied. Keshhar nodded and sat down at a table again.

The next day Keshhar, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all met up at Magnolia Station "Ugh! I can't believe I have to team up with you!" Natsu said angrily. "I was gonna say the same thing, and if Ezra needs help I'm more than enough without you." Gray replied angrily. The two continued to argue drawing the attention of many of the people at the station "Let's just pretend we don't know them." Lucy said from a bench not far from them holding Plue in her lap. Keshhar leaned against a column behind "Well, it is amusing." Keshhar commented. "So what made you want to come?" Happy, who was sitting next to Lucy, asked. "Well, Mirajane told me that those two would be at each other's throats when Erza wasn't looking and Keshhar probably wouldn't stop them, so she said I should go to keep them from arguing." Lucy explained. "Doesn't seem like you're doing too much." Happy commented. "Sorry, did I keep you all waiting?" Asked Erza as she walked up from out of nowhere. Hearing Erza approach caused both Natsu and Gray to freeze and Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw that Erza had brought with her a large wooden carriage which was filled with multicolored bags "That's a lot of luggage!" Lucy said shocked. Keshhar was equally surprised at this if not more so as the only ones he'd ever seen with that much to carry were the trading caravans in Skyrim but he chose not to comment on it. "Time to go good buddy!" Gray said with his arm around Natsu. "Aye." Natsu replied nervously. "Oh not again with that..." Lucy said annoyed. "Yes, it's important to be on good terms." Erza replied with Gray and Natsu standing together behind her. "So, I know your name." Erza said looking at Keshhar. "But who are you? I think I saw you at Fairy Tail yesterday." Erza said. "I'm Lucy, I'm new at the guild." Lucy replied holding Plue close to her chest. While Erza had her back turned Natsu and Gray stared at each other angrily. "Mira told me to come with you too. Nice to meet you." Lucy explained. "I'm Erza it's a pleasure, So you're Lucy I heard you took down a large monster easily, you should be very helpful to us." Erza said. "Well that's not quite what happened but thanks." Lucy replied giggling nervously. Erza glanced back at Natsu and Gray causing them to instantly look like they were the best of friends "And Keshhar I don't believe we've properly met either." Erza said looking back at Keshhar as he stood up from his leaning position. "Well, my name is Keshhar, it's a pleasure to more formally meet you." Keshhar replied trying to be polite. "Now, Erza I'll come along, but on one condition." Natsu said. Erza looked back at Natsu "And what would that be?" Erza asked looking back at Natsu. "Fight me when we get back!" Natsu said clenching his fist. "Hey! Don't get so hasty! Are you trying to get killed?!" Gray exclaimed. "He was terrified of her a second ago, why is he so eager to fight now?" Keshhar thought to himself. "I'm way stronger than when we first fought, and I know I can beat you now." Natsu said clenching his fist tighter. "It's true that you've gotten stronger, I feel I'm at a small disadvantage, but very well... I accept." Erza replied. "All right! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted and his head caught fire.

Upon the five (seven counting Plue and Happy) of them entering the train Natsu was immediately leaning his head back on the chair looking very sick "God, you're so pathetic... You're like this right after you pick a fight." Gray said as he looked out the window. "Must be tuff doing this all the time..." Lucy commented. "It's fine, Natsu come sit next to me." Erza said. Keshhar sat next to the window on the opposite side of Natsu, Gray, and Happy. Lucy sat next to Keshhar and Erza next to Lucy "Guess she wants me to move." Lucy said. "Aye." Natsu replied. Natsu and Lucy switched seats "Just relax..." Erza said as Natsu leaned on her shoulder. "Aye." Natsu said. Erza suddenly punched Natsu in the stomach causing him to fall over so he was unconscious and resting his head on her lap. This action startled everyone including Keshhar "There, that should be better." Erza said. "Okay, maaaaybe she's not as sane as I thought." Lucy thought to herself while she, Gray and Keshhar pretended not to watch her knock Natsu out. "So Erza, don't you think it's about time you told us what's going on?" Gray asked. "Yeah, what exactly do you need help with anyway?" Keshhar asked in agreement. "Right. We're going up against the dark guild Eisenwald. They're going yo use a magic tool called Lullaby for something big." Erza explained. "Lullaby?" Gray, Keshhar, and Happy said in unison. "That thing from before?" Lucy asked. Erza looked at them suspiciously "Some people took happy and tried to cook him up for dinner, we stopped them but when we had tied them up to a tree one of them whispered the word 'lullaby' then some shadow hand thing grabbed them and dragged them underground." Keshhar explained. "I see. So you also encountered Eisenwald." Erza said. "Yeah that would make sense, they did mention something called lullaby." Gray said. "They sound like they were guild dropouts, the plan must've been too much for them so they ran." Erza replied. "And that 'plan' has something to do with lullaby?" Gray asked. "I don't know but maybe, just maybe the shadow who dragged them off was part of Eisenwald's main squad and they didn't want their plan to get out." Erza said. "What kind of plan is it?" Lucy asked. "I'll explain in order; this happened the other day while I was on my way home from that job, I stopped at a pub in Onibas where wizards gather." Erza explained. "There were four people at a table talking about something called lullaby that was apparently hidden and was sealed away. But one of them said he'd take care of it, he told his friends to head back to the guild and to tell Erigor that he'd return with lullaby within three days." Erza explained. "Lullaby... Like a song right?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, and the fact that it's been sealed away means it's probably powerful magic." Erza replied. "Were they members of Eisenwald too?" Gray asked. "Yes, but I was a fool and I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time." Erza replied. "Who is he?" Keshhar asked. "He's the leader of the dark guild Eisenwald, he only accepts assassination requests which has since earned him the nickname Erigor the reaper." Erza explained. "He kills for money?!" Lucy asked horrified. "Like the dark brotherhood did." Keshhar said. "Who?" Gray asked. "I'll explain some other time, right now continue Erza." Keshhar ordered. "Right, the magic council outlawed assassination requests, but the Eisenwald guild thought money was more important than the council's orders and as a result they were kicked out of their guild league six years ago. But they disobeyed orders and remain active to this day." Erza explained. "I don't think I should've come along." Lucy said terrified. "You're making a lot of juice." Happy said flatly. "IT'S SWEAT!" Lucy said aggravated. Erza slammed her fist down onto the side of Natsu's head "I was careless! If I had recognized Erigor's name then I could've pulverized them. And made them confess what they were up to." Erza said angrily. "Yikes." Lucy thought to herself. I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something big with this Lullaby thing. And you want us to stop them?" Gray surmised. "Yes, I don't think I can take on an entire guild by myself which is why I asked for your help." Erza replied. "We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild." Erza said. "Sounds like fun." Gray said. "Aye." Happy said. "I think I should go home." Lucy whimpered. "EWWW! You're all sticky now!" Happy said in disgust. "It's sweat!" Lucy shouted angrily. A food carriage came to them soon; Gray, Happy and Erza all got something to eat but Keshhar didn't and Natsu obviously didn't because he was still unconscious. "If it's not rude to ask, what kind of magic do you use, Erza?" Lucy asked before taking a bite of her sandwich. "It's not rude at all." Erza replied as she ate a slice of cake above Natsu's head. "Erza's magic is really pretty, she makes her enemies bleed a lot." Happy said munching on a fish. "Personally I think Gray's magic is much prettier than mine." Erza commented. "Oh you mean this?" Gray asked as he made his right hand into a fist and placed it on top of his left palm. A burst of cold air flew from Gray's fist and when he opened it there was a small statue of the Fairy Tail insignia which floated between him and Lucy "I use ice magic." Gray said while Lucy looked at his creation in delight. "Oh, so is that why you and Natsu don't get along that well? Because you use ice and he uses fire?" Lucy asked. "I never thought about it that way." Erza commented. "Does it matter?" Gray replied. "Hey, Keshhar, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Lucy asked. "Yeah I'm not hungry." Keshhar replied. The group arrived in Onibas station shortly after this.

"Are the Eisenwald guild still in this town?" Gray asked. "I don't know but that's what we're going to find out." Erza replied as she pulled her luggage cart behind her. "It's as good a place to start as any." Keshhar said. "Hey where's Natsu?" Happy asked. Every body froze on the spot and turned to where the train was stopped moments ago "He's still on the train." Lucy said. "I was so absorbed in our conversation I forgot about him!" Erza exclaimed. "Keshhar why didn't you say something?!" Gray asked as he grabbed Keshhar's collar. "I was the first one off, I assumed one of you would grab him." Keshhar replied. The group soon made there way over to the emergency stop lever which Erza was quick to pull "What are you doing?! You can't touch that lever without permission!" The guard exclaimed. "It's for our friend. Please understand." Erza replied. "You're absurd." The guard said stunned. "Could you please take our luggage to the hotel?" Erza asked. "Why me?!" The guard exclaimed. "I guess everyone at Fairy Tail is crazy after all..." Lucy said as she watched the ordeal. "Not me." Gray said now in his underwear. "Where are your clothes?!" Lucy shouted. Erza, Gray, Keshhar, Happy and Lucy all soon got into a green vehicle with a brace of some kind that Erza attached to her arm Lucy, Keshhar and Happy sat in the back while Gray held on to the roof. It moved so quickly that the group had caught up with the train in record time and when they got there Natsu jumped out of one of the train car windows and was sent flying back, as a result Natsu's head collided with Gray's causing them both to crash to the ground. Erza pulled the vehicle to a sudden stop "Natsu are you alright?" She asked. "Aye." Natsu groaned. "That hurt, dumbass." Gray said angrily. "Shut up, what's the big idea with leaving me behind?!" Natsu said. "Sorry Natsu. But I'm glad you're not hurt." Erza said before she slammed Natsu's face against her breastplate which was meant to be a hug "Ow!" Natsu said. "And I'm not all right, some creep attacked me." Natsu replied. "Creep?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, I think it was the guy who dragged away those guys that wanted to eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald" Natsu replied. Erza's eyes widened, she removed one of her gauntlets and slapped Natsu across the face "You fool!" Erza yelled. "We're going after Eisenwald! Why'd you let him get away?!" Erza exclaimed. "This is the first I've heard of this." Natsu replied. "I explained everything on the train, you should listen when people talk." Erza reprimanded. "Umm Erza, he was out cold when you explained that." Keshhar said. "Oh that's right." Erza replied embarrassed. "Erza got back into the driver's seat of the vehicle and attached the brace to her arm "So he was on the train, then we're going after it." Erza said. "Was there anything notable about him?" Gray asked. "No, not really... But he did have this wooden flute that was carved to look like a three-eyed skull." Natsu replied. "A three-eyed skull?" Gray replied. "That's creepy." Happy said while Lucy looked as if there was something troubling her. "Something wrong Lucy?" Keshhar asked. "I know about that flute... Lullaby... a cursed song! It's Death magic!" Lucy exclaimed. "What?" Erza said. "Cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked. "Well I've only ever read about them but there are deadly, forbidden spells out there right?" Lucy asked. "Yes, dark magic that will kill whoever they're used on." Erza said. "Well Lullaby is even worse, from what I've read anyone who hears that flute's song will be 'lulled into eternal sleep' or more simply Death." Lucy explained. Everyone took there seats on the magic mobile (The vehicle that they took to catch up to the train) and it sped off at break neck speed "Slow down, Erza!" Gray shouted from the roof. "This thing takes a lot of power, even for you!" Gray shouted. "That doesn't matter if a madman like Erigor has a tool like that at his disposal there's no telling what he might do!" Erza replied.


	6. Beginning the battle with Eisenwald

Keshhar and his friends all sat in the magic mobile on top of a cliff overlooking the Kunugi Station "I understand carriages and boars but why take over a train?" Lucy asked. "Aye, it's not very good for getaways considering it can only go on the tracks its on." Happy commented. "True but they are fast." Erza replied. Keshhar stayed silent as in Skyrim many things these people have doesn't exist. Natsu rested his head on the seat and groaned because of his motion sickness. "Sounds like these Eisenwald guys have to rush for some reason." Gray who was suddenly in his underwear said. "Damn it, Gray, where are your clothes!?" Keshhar shouted covering his eyes. "Oh?" Gray said curiously. "Still, the army's already taking action, so it should only be a matter of time before they're caught right?" Lucy asked. "Let's hope so." Erza replied as she started to make the magic mobile move toward the next town. The group made it into the next town with the magic mobile again going at breakneck speed and Gray was now on the roof to give the others more space, thankfully now he had all of his clothes "Erza! Not so fast! You're gonna overload the SE plug!" Gray shouted. "A lot of people are going to die if Erigor plays even a single note on that flute! That's more important than my health!" Erza shouted back. "What of you run out of magic power when you really need it?!" Gray shouted concerned. "If it happens I'll just fight with my hands." Erza said with a confident smile. "Besides you and Natsu are here to help us too." Erza continued. Natsu laid on the ground groaning in agony "Lucy, I think there was something I was supposed to tell you." Happy said. "Really? What is it?" Lucy asked. "I can't remember, all I remember is it had something todo with you." Happy replied. While Keshhar calmly sat next to them with his arms crossed "I think I'm gonna hurl." Natsu said from the bottom of the magic mobile. Natsu suddenly pulled himself up and leaned out of the window of the vehicle "Woah! Natsu!" Keshhar said. "You're gonna fall out!" Lucy said. "Please, let me..." Natsu groaned. Both Keshhar and Lucy grabbed Natsu and pulled him back into the magic mobile while Happy kept mumbling trying to remember what it was he had to tell Lucy. When the six of them made their way to Oshibana Station (the town's local train station) they saw clouds of smoke billowing out of it, Erza's eyes widened "What was that?" Erza asked.

A mob of citizens all came to the station trying to see what was going on "Please leave the premises! Do to a derailment, the station is closed!" A man said into a megaphone. "Derailment? Are you kidding?" One citizen asked. "I heard some dangerous people are in there." Another citizen said. "Please leave the premises!" The man with the megaphone said again. Erza grabbed the guy's shoulder "What's going on inside?!" Erza asked quickly. "Who are y-" The man started to say before Erza headbutted him, knocking him out. She went to the next guard and repeated the question but he shared his comrade's fate as Erza knocked him out the same way, this repeated with a third guard "I guess, she has no use for people who can't answer right away." Lucy said with Natsu resting on her shoulder. "Well at least she gets straight to the point." Keshhar said. "Finally starting to see what she's like?" Gray asked now in his underwear again. "Where are your clothes?!" Lucy asked. "Eisenwald is inside, let's move." Erza said. "Right." Gray said. "Wait so does that mean I have to take care of this?!" Lucy said obviously referring to Natsu "Yes." Natsu groaned.

The six of them made their way in seconds later, and Gray was now clothed "Apparently, a small army unit broke in earlier but they haven't returned yet." Erza said as they ran through the hall. "They probably got into a fight with Eisenwald." Keshhar said. "Just what I was thinking." Erza replied. Soon they saw a group of men in army uniforms laying on the stairs "They were wiped out!" Lucy said in shock. "We're up against an entire guild. They're all wizards, in other words." Erza said. "So these men fought even though they had almost no chance of winning. That's admirable." Keshhar said. The six of them walked into the lobby of the station and were greeted by what looked like one hundred people "There's so many of them!" Lucy said in horror with Natsu resting on her shoulder still. Erza looked up at a man he was extremely tall looking to be close to seven feet tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hung down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft. His eyes were dark and he had somewhat pointed ears, but seemed to lack eyebrows. He had dark circles under his eyes and on his arms, and stomach blue lines were tattooed in weaving lines. He was bare-chested, wearing long worn skirt, held up by a short white cloth around his waist, a black scarf, and on his back he had a large scythe "Are you Erigor, the reaper?" Erza asked. Lucy placed Natsu on the ground and started shaking him "Come on Natsu, we need your help!" Lucy shouted. "No use, with the magic mobile, the train, and you it's a motion sickness triple combo!" Happy shouted. Lucy stood up quickly "I'm a vehicle!?" Lucy shouted pointing at herself. A man with a white coat, who had black hair that was tied into a pony tail glared at Natsu "Damn flies! Because of you Erigor almost killed me!" The man shouted. "I know that voice." Natsu said. "What do you plan to do with lullaby?!" Erza demanded. "Does it matter?! All we need to know is he needs to be stopped." Keshhar said. Erigor jumped up and seemed to be flying "Before you all die, I'll tell you our plan... What do all train stations have?" Erigor asked. Erigor touched down on the loud speaker "You're going to broadcast the song?" Erza asked. Erigor laughed "Yes, and all of the nosy onlookers will hear it and be lulled into eternal sleep." Keshhar's eyes widened "We had our rights taken away and living in obliviousness to how unfair the world is, is a sin; so the reaper will come to cleanse that sin." Erigor replied. "That won't get your rights back it's just gonna make things worse!" Lucy shouted. "We don't care about our rights we just want power so we can control the future!" Erigor said clenching his fist. "Sorry bugs, You're going to die without seeing the new world!" The man with the ponytail said. The man used his magic to bring three shadows to life but before they could do anything Natsu burned the shadows to nothing "You..." The man said. "You again, I knew I had heard your voice before." Natsu said. "Perfect timing." Lucy said. "Wow, this is a lot of people." Natsu said. "Yeah, and we need to take them all down." Keshhar said using a small amount of magic to make his dragon bone axe and his Dragon skin shield to appear in his hands "God, how many kinds of Magic do you do?!" Lucy asked. "No time to explain." Keshhar replied. Erigor stared down at them with a sadistic smile. "You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail so get ready." Lucy shouted. "I'll leave them to you all, make sure there's nothing left of them." Erigor ordered before he disappeared into thin air. "Natsu, Gray go after him, with your efforts combined not even the Reaper can stand up to you." Erza said. The two growled at each other "Are you listening to me?!" Erza shouted. "Right." They both said at once before running away. "They're going after Erigor." Someone said. "I'm on it!" A man with a red and yellow striped hood said. The man with the hood propelled himself up onto a railing "I, the great Rayule, will defeat them!" The man in the hood shouted. "I'm going with you, I've got a score to settle with that pink haired guy!" The man with the ponytail said as he morphed into a shadow. The two of them proceeded to go after both Gray and Natsu. "We'll go after them when we're done here." Erza said. "Three people against all of these people?" Lucy asked. "What are you three gonna do to us??" Someone with orange hair asked. "We'll pluck off your wings, flies." A man with whiskers like a mouse said. "Alright I've had enough of them." Keshhar sneered. "Agreed." Erza said as she made a magic sword appear in her hand. "If you insult our guild once more, All of you will die." Erza threatened. "Who cares we've got plenty of magic swordsmen in Eisenw-AHHH!!" Someone said before being cut off "FUS RO DAH!!!" Keshhar shouted sending many of the attackers flying. Many of their weapons shattering while Erza finished off the rest with a single swing of her sword. "Impressive." Erza said. "Talk later, fight now!" Keshhar replied as he ran toward the group of Eisenwald wizards. Erza leapt into a group of swordsmen and knocked them all to the ground with a single blow as many of them charged Keshhar only of him to slice them across the stomach or chest and send them flying with the hit from his shield. One person ran up behind Keshhar trying to stab him in the back but Keshhar unwrapped his tail from around his waist and wrapped the end around the man's wrist where he had the dagger. Using his tail Keshhar slammed the man down into the hard marble floor and didn't bother wrapping his tail around his waist again. "Keshhar has a tail?!" Lucy shouted. "Now's not the time to worry about that!" Happy said. Three people launched energy blasts at Erza but she jumped out of the way and switched from her sword to a spear and used it to knock those three men away. Keshhar leapt out of the way of another attack and switched from his axe to his dragon bone bow, using that he shot three arrows down at the men hitting each of them in either the arm or shoulder then he cast a lightning rune spell under them causing a blast of blue lightning to send more of those men flying. Erza switched to twin swords and Keshhar switched his weapon back to his dragon bone war axe "There's a lot of them." Keshhar thought to himself "VEN GAAR NOS!!" Keshhar shouted causing a tornado to appear in the room and grab several of the men and scatter them all across the room "Look at those two, I've never seen anyone requip as fast as that girl. And that guy, I've never heard of magic like that!" The man with the whiskers said. "What does requip mean?" Lucy asked. "When people fight using magic weapons they are actually pulling their weapons from another dimension, like your spirits and when they switch between weapons it's called requiping." Happy explained. "That's incredible!" Lucy said excitedly. "You ain't seen nothing yet, Erza's just getting started." Happy said. "Now It's my turn to get involved." Lucy said as she reached for one of her keys. "What? But Erza's about to do her big technique." Happy whined. "ERZA!?" Some fat man with green spiky hair, a red shirt, a necklace that looked like it was made of gold dinner plates, a pair of blue pants, and brown shoes. Lucy summoned her crab spirit "You need me to fight these guys, baby?" Cancer asked. "Yep take 'em out with style." Lucy ordered. "I've never seen such a stupid hair cut!" Someone shouted. "You look so stupid." Someone else said. "Now you've done it!" Cancer said probably mad. And seconds later Cancer using his scissors he reduced their weapons so shards and removed all of their hair just to make fun of them Keshhar couldn't help but snicker "I like this crab spirit of yours." Erza said. "Sweet I scored points with her!" Lucy said excitedly. "But, I don't really like how he calls you baby." Erza added. "Never mind." Lucy said. Despite how many of these people that Erza, Keshhar, and Lucy had taken down there still were many men left "Too many to keep this up, I'm gonna have to use my armor technique." Erza said. "Armor Technique?" Keshhar mumbled glancing at Erza before she started to glow, but while Keshhar was distracted someone managed to land a hit on him but it didn't do much as the man that hit Keshhar was on the ground seconds later. "LOOK HER ARMOR'S DISAPPEARING!!!" Someone shouted as they stared at Erza who was seemingly naked and glowing. Keshhar managed to restrain himself from looking at her until after she had stopped glowing, she was now in an armor that seemed to be made entirely of silver metal; and consisted of a small, revealing breastplate that extended to her hips, it was composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower in the front which left the top of her breasts completely exposed, as well as her stomach. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and very large plated gauntlets that had feather shaped plates on the edges, Her waist was covered by decorated plates which were again feather shaped, that lay on a long skirt. She also had plated boots which the skirt partially hid, she also had a silver neck guard and a headband each having the same wing ornaments on the sides, and finally on her back were two pairs of metal angel wings. "Any magic swordsman can requip weapons, but Erza has the ability to requip her armor, it's a talent only she has. And it's called the knight." Happy said while everyone stared Keshhar managed to tear his eyes away and couldn't help but blush after seeing something like that, luckily he still had his bandanna, though his fur would've been sufficient to hide it too. "Dance, my swords!" Erza shouted as a bunch of glowing swords surrounded her. "That's definitely her!" The fat man from before said. "CIRCLE SWORD!!" Erza shouted as her swords flew in all directions sending all of the members of Eisenwald flying except for the fat man and the man with the whiskers "Now you're dealing with me!" The man with the whiskers said. "DON'T TRY TO FIGHT HER, DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS?!" The fat man shouted but Keshhar didn't let the man with the whiskers get close to Erza "IIZ SLEN NUS!!!!" Keshhar shouted which encased the man in ice. Keshhar then ran forward and kicked the man with the whiskers, shattering the ice and sending the man flying. "She's Queen of the Fairies Titania, Erza!" The fat man shouted before running away. Erza switched her armor back to what it was before "I might be in love!" Lucy said. "Lucy follow him, he could be going to Erigor!" Erza said. "Right." Lucy said before she quickly followed the man. Erza then fell to her knees "Are you okay?" Keshhar asked. "I think I just over did it on the magic-mobile, let's just hope everyone else can take care of the rest." Erza replied. Keshhar nodded and helped Erza stand up, still not caring about his tail "We need to warn the citizens." Erza said. "You're right." Keshhar and Erza made their way to the top of the station at breakneck speed and Erza took a megaphone from the guard "Listen everyone, there is a dangerous dark guild here, they plan on broadcasting a spell of death magic through the loudspeakers here, you must leave this town for a while, if you want to survive." Erza said. Moments later all of the people there ran for their lives "What's the idea of scaring everyone like that?!" The guard asked. "It's to protect them, and speaking of it, you need to leave to." Keshhar said. "Now what should we do next?" Keshhar asked. "I don't know." Erza said before turning around to see the station engulfed by a tornado. "That's a wind barrier!!" Erza shouted. Erigor flew in and Keshhar turned to face him "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have some people to kill." Erigor said before raising his hand and using his magic to push Keshhar and Erza behind the barrier. "NOOOO!!!!" Erza shouted before slamming her elbow into the barrier but the wind sent her flying "Erza!" Keshhar said as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Keshhar asked as he helped her up again. "I think so." Erza replied before grabbing her right arm. "I think that broke my arm." Erza groaned. "I can help with that injury." Keshhar said. Keshhar then raised his hand that had a glowing ball of light in it and he pointed that ball of light at Erza, seconds later she began to glow as ribbons of light flew around her and she could feel the bones in her arm rebuilding themselves in mere seconds "How'd you do that?" Erza asked. "I know lots of different magics, now we've got to figure a way out of here. Let's get the others." Keshhar said. "Good idea." Erza replied as the two of them ran inside.


	7. Part 7: Silencing Lullaby

Erza and Keshhar ran into the main lobby of the train station where they had just finished restraining the unconscious members of the Eisenwald Guild, Erza grabbed the man with the whiskers by the collar of his shirt "How do we destroy the wind barrier!?" Erza demanded. "There's no way to undo Erigor's wind barrier, you two and your friends are stuck here." The man replied. Keshhar kneeled down and looked the man in the eye "If there's one thing I've learned in my life it's that any barrier can be broken." Keshhar said. "Yes, exactly now how do we do it?!" Erza demanded again. "I just told you, it's impossible." The man with the whiskers said. "Erza, Keshhar!!" Gray shouted from a balcony above them. Erza and Keshhar both looked over at Gray confused "What are you doing here?! I thought you were with Natsu!" Erza shouted. "We split up, but that's not the issue. I just found out that Eisenwald's real target is clover the next town over!" Gray shouted. "WHAT?!" Erza and Keshhar said shocked. "Erigor is moving over there as we speak, he's going to use lullaby to kill the guild masters!" Gray shouted. Erza and Keshhar turned to the man with the whiskers, Keshhar's feline pupils narrowed to the point of just being straight black lines, And Erza stared at he man with unimaginable anger "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?!?" Erza demanded. Erza dropped the man and both her and Keshhar stood up, Gray jumped down from the balcony and went over to them "There's a problem the station is surrounded by a wind barrier." Erza explained. "I know, it'll rip you apart if you try to break through it." Gray replied. "Erza tried earlier and it broke her arm, don't worry I healed her." Keshhar said. "Oh that's go-" Gray stopped midsentence as his eyes darted to Keshhar's tail. "Is that a tail?!" Gray asked shocked. "I'll explain after we stop Erigor." Keshhar said. "Keshhar's right we need to stop Erigor before he reaches the guild master's conference." Erza said. "Wait a second, I remember them talking about someone named Kage back at the pub, we need to find him, he was the one who broke lullaby's seal." Erza said. "A dispeller, a seal breaking wizard. You're right he can take down the wind barrier." Gray said. "Good let's get moving." Keshhar said. The three of them ran down one of the corridors in search of this 'Kage' person.

The four of them suddenly felt the building shaking "That has to be Natsu." They said in unison. "He must be fighting this Kage, we're looking for." Keshhar said. "Great but, how are we gonna find him in a big building like this?!" Gray asked. "I have an idea." Keshhar said. "LAAS YAH NIR!" Keshhar whispered. Keshhar could now see red silhouettes of everyone in the building and he easily traced down the ones that were Natsu and Kage "Follow me!" Keshhar ordered. He, Erza and Gray ran down the hallway "What'd you do anyway?" Gray asked. "I can see where everyone in the building is now. The effect won't last long though so let's move." Keshhar replied. The building shook violently one last time, "That can't be good." Gray said. All three of them picked up speed and they found Natsu standing above Kageyama who was leaning against a charred wall "NATSU!!!" Erza shouted. "Don't kill him, we need him alive!" Erza shouted. "Way to go you fire freak!" Gray shouted. Erza drew her sword and jumped up looking like she was about to decapitate Natsu "I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry!" Natsu said quickly. But Erza went right passed him and cut into the wall right where Kageyama was standing and stopping her sword only an inch away from his neck. "You will dispel the wind barrier, and you will do it without complaint." Erza ordered. "Just do it man, this chick is a real monster." Natsu said obviously terrified. "Zip it Natsu." Gray ordered. "Understood?!" Erza demanded. "Fine I'll dispel it." Kageyama replied. Kage suddenly gasped and a magic circle appeared on his stomach, then an arm came through that circle, Kage leaned his head back in pain "Why?! I thought we were..." Kage didn't even have time to finish his sentence before he passed out. The person who had just tried to kill him turned out to be the fat person that ran away and hid before "Don't you die on us, we need you!!" Erza shouted while holding Kage's head. "You Bastard! He's a member of your guild!" Natsu shouted. "He trusted you and you tried to kill him!!" Natsu said angrily. Flames surrounded Natsu's fists, the man ducked back into the wall but Natsu smashed the wall down with a single blow "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other?!" Natsu shouted.

Kage was on the ground "Kage, please, stay with us!" Erza said. "He's unconscious, it's no use." Gray replied. "We can't let him die he's our only way out!" Erza said shaking Kage. "He can't use his magic like this." Gray said. "If I force him to he can." Erza replied. "Wait, Keshhar can you heal him?" Gray asked. "I can heal his injuries but I don't know if it'll wake him up." Keshhar replied. "No sense in not trying." Gray replied. "I guess you're right." Keshhar replied. Keshhar lifted his hand which now had a glowing light above his palm, he pointed his hand at Kage and started to cast his spell Kage began to glow and his wounds began to heal but he showed no signs of getting up, Keshhar stopped, "Yep, that's what I thought would happen." Keshhar said. Kage still would need help for a lot of injuries and Erza kept shaking him. Lucy suddenly stood in the hole where Natsu threw Kage through the wall, "Uh, bad timing huh?" Lucy asked. "Aye." Happy replied. After everyone got outside and explained the situation to Natsu and Lucy, Erza treated Kage's injuries "What?" Erigor is going to use lullaby to kill the guild masters?!" Lucy exclaimed. "We need to stop him." Natsu said. "Easier said than done, since we're stuck in here. And Erigor is moving by air." Erza replied. "We could catch up to him using the magic mobile, but first we need to get passed this barrier." Gray said. "How do we do that?!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu tried to punch through the barrier using his flaming fist but it didn't do much as he was sent flying moments later "And that's what happens if we try to break through." Gray said. "We need to break through! We need to save Makarov!!" Natsu shouted still punching and kicking the barrier with flaming fists and feet. "Can you freeze it, and have Natsu melt it?!" Lucy asked. "If I could I would have." Gray replied. Natsu tried one last time to force his way through the barrier "Natsu stop it already! You're going to get torn apart!!" Lucy shouted. "Keshhar, can't you use that magic blocking spell of yours and walk through the barrier?" Lucy asked. "If I could use a ward to get through this I would have, all of my magic is limited, if I tried that the barrier would shatter my shield and I'd be torn to shreds." Keshhar replied. Lucy pulled Natsu back away from the barrier "We could use your spirit. Back at Everlue's I was pulled from one place to the other through the spirit world!!" Natsu shouted excitedly. "Yeah, but we'd all suffocate if we went to their world, besides celestial wizards can only open a gate wherever they're standing!" Lucy said. "Huh?" Natsu said confused. "Okay let me say it so you'll understand: If I did open the portal, we'd need another wizard to open another portal outside of the barrier." Lucy explained. "You're not making sense jut hurry up and do it!" Natsu ordered. "I can't besides a celestial wizard entering the spirit world is a serious breech of contract, I didn't care when you did it because it wasn't my key it was Everlue's." Lucy replied. "Everlue's key... Hold on..." Happy said. "AHHH!! I just remembered Lucy!" Happy said running over to Lucy. "Remembered what?" Lucy asked. "What I was trying to tell you on the way here!!!!!" Happy shouted. "You mean when you kept calling me weird?" Lucy asked. "Look!" Happy said before he pulled out Virgo's key. "Where'd you get that, you little cat burglar!" Lucy shouted pinching Happy's face. "But I didn't steal it." Happy replied. "Virgo said that her contract with Everlue was broken when he was arrested so she wanted to make a contract with you." Happy explained. "So I get a big ugly spirit, great that's helpful." Lucy said annoyed. "You're right I just thought since Virgo can drill holes she'd be able to get us out of here." Happy said crying slightly. Everyone gasped suddenly "SHE CAN?!" Erza said shocked. "Seriously?!" Gray said equally shocked. Natsu really just looked confused. "Gods' blood, you're right." Keshhar said. "You're right she can!" Lucy said. Lucy suddenly picked up Happy "Silly cat, why didn't you tell us sooner??" Lucy asked acting nice now. "Someone was pinching my face." Happy replied glaring at Lucy. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lucy said. "Give me some fish and all is forgiven." Happy replied. "Forget about that just call Virgo, let's not forget a lot of lives are at stake." Keshhar said. Lucy took the key and held it forward as she began to glow, and demanded that Virgo come through the gate at once "Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!!" Lucy shouted. Seconds later a short skinny girl in a maid uniform with blue eyes, short pink hair and chains on her wrists appeared "You called mistress." The maid replied. "Who are you?" Lucy asked. "I take whatever form my master finds pleasing." Virgo explained. "Okay but can you not call me mistress?" Lucy said. "Queen?" Virgo asked. "No." Lucy replied. Virgo's eyes darted to Lucy's whip "Princess?" Virgo asked. "That works." Lucy replied. "Hey, can we get back to the task at hand?" Keshhar asked. "Right, look can we work out all the contract stuff later?" Lucy asked. "Of course." Virgo replied. "Good right now we need you to drill us a hole out of here." Lucy said. "Right away." Virgo replied. Virgo's pupils turned red and a second later Virgo disappeared into a tunnel and moments later, they were all finally out of there "Perfect!" Natsu shouted. Before everyone got into the hole to escape Natsu picked up Kage, Gray looked at Natsu confused "What are you doing?" Gray asked. "I know he's one of our enemies but I'd feel guilty leaving him here to die." Natsu explained. Keshhar and Erza both smiled at him. The group made their way through the tunnel in mere moments until they were finally out.

Once they all were out they first thing that happened was wind began to fly everywhere fiercely Lucy tried to hold her skirt down "Princess, I'll keep your panties from showing." Virgo said holding the hem of Lucy's skirt. "Just worry about yours." Lucy replied. Virgo didn't seem to care as her skirt was flying up, which gave Gray a look right at Virgo's underwear causing his face to go red "Aww man." Gray said stunned. "Erigor's way too far away now, you can't stop us. We've won." Kage said. Keshhar kneeled down and looked at him "I knew someone once who said the exact same thing and then when I was about to kill him he turned tail and ran." Keshhar said. "What are you saying, that Erigor will run away from you?" Kage asked. "No, the one I fought was just like Erigor, powerful but arrogant, that's why he's we're going to defeat him." Keshhar replied before standing up. "Hey where are Natsu and Happy?" Lucy asked. "Oh looks like they got ahead of us." Gray said. "That isn't good, Erza get the magic mobile!" Keshhar shouted. Erza wouldn't usually take orders from him but the situation called for it.

All five of them (Gray, Erza, Lucy, Kage, and Keshhar) Got into the vehicle quickly and Erza drove the vehicle off as quickly as she could make it go down the tracks. "So why are you taking me with you?" Kage asked. "Because you need a doctor to help you, so when we get to clover we'll send you to one." Lucy replied. "I don't get it, why are you helping me? We're enemies." Kage said. "Oh I see, you're gonna use me as a hostage to make a deal with Erigor, that's not gonna work. He couldn't care less about me or any of his men." Kage said. "Lighten up will ya?" Lucy replied. "If you wanna die we can make that happen." Gray replied. "Chill Gray." Lucy replied. "There's a lot more than just life and death in this world. You and your pals should start looking for the positives." Gray said. The car suddenly hit a bump which caused the car to fly off of the ground, causing everyone to fly out of there seats, and Lucy's ass to slam into Kage's face, Keshhar held his helmet on "I am so sorry." Lucy said to Kage who was covering his face "Could your butt be any bigger?!" Kage asked angrily. "Sexual harassment, kill him Gray, he said I have a big butt!!" Lucy shouted. "Geeze, so much for trying to have a serious moment." Gray said slightly annoyed. Keshhar couldn't help but chuckle "Erza you okay?" Gray asked. "I'm fine don't worry." Erza lied. Her vision was starting to blur because of how much magic energy she had used throughout this ordeal. Keshhar began to grow impatient, fearing his friend may be in danger "LAAS YAH NIR!" Keshhar whispered trying to see how far away they were from Natsu. Keshhar saw the auras of both Erigor and Natsu and they were indeed far, if they took too long Natsu could die. Keshhar began looking around trying to figure out any way he could to get to Natsu faster but he couldn't, so he would be forced to just sit in that accursed vehicle and wait until they reached Natsu. The ride lasted for another few minutes before the group finally caught up to Natsu.

"Natsu!!" Lucy shouted. The magic mobile stopped and everyone got out, Lucy had to help Erza because of how weak she was now. "Are you gonna be okay?" Lucy asked very worried. "Yes I'll be fine." Erza replied. "Ya know you look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when you're half naked." Gray, who was not wearing a shirt, commented. "Like you can talk. Hey Lucy give me your clothes." Natsu ordered. "In your dreams." Lucy said angrily. Erza and Keshhar both chuckled slightly, "Anyway, well done Natsu thanks to you, all of the guild masters are safe." Erza said. "While we're here we should probably stop by the guild master's conference and ask them how we should get rid of the lullaby flute." Erza said. "May as well since we're so close to clover." Happy commented. "Hey, where's Kage?" Keshhar asked. Suddenly the magic mobile flew over their heads with appendages made of shadows coming off of it, one of which was holding the lullaby flute "KAGE!!" Erza shouted. "What are you doing?!" Gray asked. "Lullaby's mine now, shouldn't have let your guard down!" Kage shouted while he sped off down the train tracks laughing manically. Everyone stood there stunned "That jerk!" Natsu shouted. "This is how he pays us back for saving his life?!" Lucy shouted. "AFTER HIM!!" Erza ordered.

Night fall came when all of them had finally reached the guild master's conference hall Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Keshhar all stood there from a distance away they could see that Kage was standing in front of Makarov with the lullaby flute in front of his lips. "Oh no!" Keshhar said. "Master." Erza said. "Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed. "Shhh." Someone said from out of nowhere. They all turned to see a bald fat man with pink blush makeup on his cheeks, red lipstick, gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, a purple spaghetti strap shirt, shorts with vertical pink and purple stripes, he had small white wings on his back and a pair of high-heels. "Well aren't you two adorable?" The man said leering at Natsu and Gray who looked at him nervously. "Who is that guy?" Lucy asked hiding behind Erza. "Master Bob." Erza replied. "You mean to say that creep is the master of the blue Pegasus guild?" Lucy asked. "Oh, Erza honey, you've really grown up." Bob said. Bob soon turned to Keshhar "And who's this mystery man?" Bob asked. "My name is Keshhar." Keshhar said. "Well it's lovely to meet you." Bob said. They all saw Kage put the flute to his lips "OH NO!" Erza exclaimed. "Keshhar, can't you use one of your shouts or magic abilities?" Gray asked. "I have a lot of power and weapons but if I use any of them I run the risk of killing Makarov." Keshhar said as he watched. "Can you guys keep it down over there, we're just getting to the good part." a slim man with dirty blonde hair that reached his chin, who was of average height who was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans a pair of dress shoes who appeared out of nowhere said. The man also was wearing a spiked collar, a pair of black sunglasses, and he had a long pointed hat with another band of spikes around the base "He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's their master Goldmine." Erza said. Kage and Makarov stood across from each other for some time before Makarov sighed "Nothing's going to change." Makarov said causing Kage's eyes to widen and him to lower the flute "You can't change the fact, that any weak creature will stay weak, personally I don't think that's a bad thing; we humans are weak by nature. Our insecurities are the reasons that guilds exist in the first place and they're what allow us to have friends; being surrounded by friends and allies we can stay positive about the future. Think of it like this, if we're clumsy then we're going to fall but as long as we have faith in the future we can keep marching forward, and our inner strength emerges. But we must choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest, Don't let that stupid flute get in the way." Makarov said. Kage, dropped the flute and fell to his knees while everyone watched in awe "I surrender." Kage said. "Master!" Erza shouted. "You stopped him." Natsu said. "Nice going, gramps." Gray said. All of them ran over to Makarov and Kage "How did you all end up in clover?" Makarov asked. Erza grabbed Makarov and hugged him against her chest "Master, your words touched me so deeply I was nearly moved to tears." Erza said. "Oww." Makarov said as Erza pressed his head against her breastplate. "Well we got here just in time to see gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray said.

The eyes on the lullaby flute suddenly began to glow and the mouth opened "AHAHAHAHA! I am tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!!" A demonic voice said as smoke began to pour from the flute's eye sockets and mouth (remember lullaby is carved to look like a three-eyed skull) "Something came out!" Happy shouted. A giant purple circle suddenly appeared in the sky and lightning began to shoot from it "I will not hold back any longer, I will come forth and devour you myself." The voice said. A giant beast appeared suddenly, it seemed to be made of wood, it had three eyes, two arms and legs, and multiple cutouts in its body. "I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!" The monster shouted. "What is that thing?! Erigor ever said anything about a monster!!" Kage shouted. "We're in trouble." Bob said calmly. "It must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Goldmine said calmly. No giant wooden demon will scare away the Fiore army!" Someone shouted. "You doubt my power?!" The demon shouted before blasting away a mountain without any trouble. "Quickly men, retreat!!" The captain of the army shouted causing the army to run away. "I have no use for those humans, I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul, above all others." The demon said. The demon then looked down directly at Keshhar "Yours looks like it shall taste the best, the soul of a dragon." The demon said. Everyone looked at Keshhar but Keshhar didn't respond "I'll send you to Oblivion!" Keshhar replied. "I'll devour all of your souls!" the lullaby demon shouted. "We'll burn you before you get the chance." Natsu said. "Can they really beat lullaby on their own?" Lucy asked. "You should help them." Happy said. "I'd love to but none of my spirits are available at the moment." Lucy said. "Scaredy cat." Happy said. The demon let out a loud shout as another purple circle appeared above it many people covered their ears but others were unfazed "Ready?" Erza asked. "Oh yeah." Natsu and Gray replied. Keshhar simply nodded. The four of them ran forward, Erza requipped her armor to the same one she used to face Eisenwald, she sliced her duel swords across the demon's chest. Gray slammed his fist against the palm of his open hand "Ice make: Lance!" Gray said summoning several ice spikes that stabbed the demon in multiple places. Natsu leapt up at the demon with flames on his fist "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!!" Natsu shouted before punching the demon in the face. "Let me show you the power of a dragon's soul! STRUN BAH QO!!!" Keshhar shouted. The demon stumbled from the shockwave of the shout and soon a very heavy down pour began "What's this? Weather magic?" The demon asked. A massive lightning bolt flew down from the sky and struck the back of the demon, most of the guild masters looked in awe at each of the wizard's abilities Lightning continued striking the demon in various places "You are making me angry!" The demon shouted. The demon swung its fist at Natsu, Gray, Keshhar, and Erza but they moved out of the way easily. Erza cut the demon again, Gray used his ice magic to form a giant bow that launched countless ice shards at the demon, Natsu used his wing attack to disorientate the demon another bolt of lightning struck the demon "KRI LUN AUS!!!" Keshhar shouted. Purple energy of some kind began to pulsate on the Demon's body "What have you done to me?!" The demon demanded. "Marked you for death." Keshhar replied. The magic circle disappeared into the demon's mouth and it charged up its power, as it did this the plants all began to die around them "One note and your souls shall be mine!!" The demon shouted. And when it tried to use its power of death all that was produced was a wheezing sound "What happened?" Lucy asked. "Nothing!" Happy replied. "What is this?! Why can't I play my melody of death?!" The demon asked. "It must've been all of those attacks." Kageyama said. "They punched so many holes in his thing it can't make any real sound." Lucy said. The demon stood there dumbfounded. "All of that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper." Lucy said. "Yeah flutes are pretty boring to begin with anyway." Happy said. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!!!" The demon shouted before stomping its foot near the guild masters not killing any of them but still sending a great deal of them flying. The demon then caused an explosion but Gray used his ice magic to create a shield to protect all of the masters "I will kill all of you!" The Demon shouted. "Not likely!" Natsu said before inhaling all of the fire the beast had just created. "Now I've got a fire in my belly." Natsu said. "You're not human, you're a monster." The demon said before trying to punch Natsu but Natsu jumped out of the way and began climbing the demon's arm "Stop climbing me!!" The demon ordered. "Requip!! Erza shouted. Her armor changed to be one that was black with silver trimmings, the armor had large shoulder pads which had silver crosses on them, the armor had a high collar, the breastplate once again showed a large amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, she had plates flanking her hips and that reached down to her very large waist guard, which was composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waist guard left the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin was covered by a dark indument. She wore slim gauntlets which came equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each displaying silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs were sliver-edged like much of the armor on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves, but the most prominent feature were the two black dragon-like wings on her back. Many of the guild masters began fawning over the way Erza looked in the revealing armor. Gray used his ice magic to form a disk which flew and hit the demon in the chest, Keshhar leapt up now armed with a different bow, this one was silver and made of metal on his back was a silver quiver of arrows, Keshhar shot three of these arrows at once and they each flew into one of the demon's eyes they hit all at once each one releasing a blast of energy like that of the sun itself, the demon covered its face and reared back in pain. Erza sliced it across the neck "NATSU!!!" Erza shouted. "Destroy it now!" Gray ordered. "Right." Natsu said with an enormous fireball above his head. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!!!" Natsu shouted as he threw the fireball down on to the demon reducing it to nothing instantly the skull on the end of the lullaby flute then cracked

"Nicely done." Makarov said. "That was incredible." Bob said. "You four made that look easy." Goldmine said. "Their strength is unbelievable. Are all Fairy Tail wizards as powerful as they are?" Kage asked. "No denying it, this is the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy shouted. "We're an amazing guild aren't we?!" Makarov said. "Well it should be obvious that we all owe a big debt of gratitude to the Fairy Tail guild." Goldmine said. "We do?" One of the masters asked. "Even so I must say..." Another said. Erza turned around suddenly noticing that now the conference hall was a crater that went at least three hundred feet deep and possibly two miles across "They went overboard." The rest of the guild masters said in unison. "The conference hall's been destroyed!" Lucy shouted. "Aye! There are also a few mountaintops missing." Makarov stood there in stunned silence as he saw what his wizards had just done before passing out. Natsu laughed "We really made a mess of the place huh?" Natsu said with a chuckle. "Please forgive us master!" Erza shouted. The guild masters (besides Bob and Goldmine) all started walking toward The fairy tail wizards "You guys going after someone? I'll do it for you." Natsu said. Keshhar chuckled "You're the ones we're after!" One of the masters said. "Oh crap that's right!" Natsu said. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Keshhar, and Happy all began to run away from the angry guild masters while Erza carried the unconscious Makarov on her back. Keshhar made his shield bow and quiver all disappear so he could move faster "So Keshhar, what's up with the tail?" Natsu asked. "I'll explain later, when we're not being chased by an angry mob of guild masters!" Keshhar replied. "Oh yeah good idea." Natsu replied.


	8. AN

I am SO SORRY for not updating this story, I know it's been ages since the last chapter and I am planning to update this pretty soon but I am working on (I kid you not) 10 other stories one of which is another Skyrim story which I haven't uploaded here. So needless to say these chapters are gonna take a long time for me to make, I appreciate your patience and continued support of this and other stories. And don't worry Keshhar's saga is FAR from over yet


End file.
